Taken
by slytherincailin
Summary: COMPLETE AU. "I am no slave." He whispered hoarsely. The woman nodded, her sweet face suddenly miserable. "None of us are, beautiful, but I am sad to see the likes of you captured. Your kind does not last long in the hands of greedy men." Slash Mpreg Creature!fic Original Characters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** The following is a work of fan-fiction based upon the world and characters of Harry Potter which are owned exclusively by J. K. Rowling. The following stories contains reference content to places, people, animals and situations which are located with the books of Harry Potter, a published source owned by J. K. Rowling and publishers. The following is not an attempt to claim the world of Harry Potter, though original characters have been created. This is primarily a work of fan-fiction written for the enjoyment of other writers and fans who come across it.

* * *

Chapter One:

Lucius Malfoy cringed at the screams that erupted from behind the closed door. His fingers twitched with the need to grasp the handle and burst into the room, but he must not. He must remain calm. Any stress could kill the baby, his child.

Broken sobs sounded from the room and Lucius groaned and dropped his face into his pen palms. His poor wife. She was never going to forgive him for this pain.

He glanced up as a strong hand grasped his shoulder firmly. His second in command and friend, Severus gazed down at him with calm eyes. "Your worry will eat you alive, man, be still." His voice was a low rumble, flowing and somewhat soothing over Lucius' snapping nerves. Had anyone else spoken to the captain in that manner, they would have been eaten alive, but with Severus Lucius managed only a sigh.

"Aye." the blonde replied tiredly, running a hand over the growing stubble on his chin. "It pains me to hear my Narcissa in such a state." He winced as a short scream caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Then there was silence.

Severus squeezed his shoulder, black eyes fixed on the closed door. Narcissa Malfoy had been in labour for fourteen hours, it would be time soon. "She's a strong lass," Severus withdrew his hand to fix his midnight black ponytail in place. If ever there was a regal looking pirate, it was Severus Snape. His broad form stood straight as a poker and his long nose pointed up almost dismissively.

Lucius stood and touched his friend's hand in silent thanks. The distinctive sounds of a babe wailing drew Lucius' sharp silver gaze back to the door. Hastily, he forced his blonde locks into a braid and advanced on his bedroom.

The door opened suddenly and a young woman stepped out, brown eyes glistening as she quickly shut the door behind her. She clutched a small bundle of blankets to her chest as she looked up at Lucius. Her frizzy brown hair had come loose at some point during the labour.

She held the bundle out to the tall man, bottom lip trembling. Fearing the worst from the sight of the still bundle, Lucius darted forward, taking it into his arms gently. He huffed a sigh of relief as he revealed the infant's face and two large eyes blinked up at him in confusion. Strands of white blonde hair clung wetly to the newborn's head.

"A boy, mister Malfoy." the Granger girl said quietly. Lucius smiled widely at Severus, wiping his finger down the baby's nose gently. "Hello Draco."

He turned back to the young woman who had been aiding the midwife. "How is narcissi?" The girl sniffed suddenly, clutching the door handle. She looked up at Lucius with large eyes, tears beginning to gather as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, mister Malfoy. She didn't survive the birth."

###

Delana let out a choked sob with the final push and heaved a sigh of relief as her child was finally born. Her friend wrapped a strong arm around Delana's waist.

"Well done, pet, a perfect birth." The tired woman grinned at the red head shakily, "with much thanks to you, Molly, dear."

The pair were distracted by the sounds of watery cried and splashes as the baby was washed. "He's a live wire!" Nymphadora cried, struggling to hold the newborn as it wriggled in her grasp, desperate to leap into the frigid lake water.

Delana chuckled and floated waist-deep in the water, smiling prettily at her husband as he moved to grab a hold of his child. Peka grinned as the little thing's fins flared in annoyance. "It's a boy, Delana, my love and one who definitely knows his own mind." Delana's own emerald green fins flared in happiness as she clapped her hands and reached for her son.

The newborn creauture settled against her chest, his green fins drawing back into his arms and legs slowly. As his skin dried the blue-green scales that littered his kicking legs and lower torso vanished, leaving flawless white skin in their place. His black hair was stuck flat with water and a familiar pair of bright green eyes stared back at her. Her eyes.

Delana exclaimed in delight as she caught sight of his pointed ears. "A breeder! Just like my brother James."

"He's got dark hair like your brother, also." Peka smirked, tugging on a strand of Delana's blonde mane. "He is beautiful."

"Is that my baby brother?" Peka grunted as his first son surfaced beside the pair and pushed him out of the way. His brown eyes locked onto the newborn. "He's tiny!" Shota exclaimed in wonder. Peka ruffled the six-year-olds damp brown curls that were so much like his own. "What will you call him, mother?"

Delana glanced at her husband imploringly and Peka sighed in defeat. She clutched the baby tighter. "He will be called Harry, after the human boy who saved me from the fishing nets." Shota thought it through with a critical squint before nodding his acceptance. "Human names are boring, but I like this one!"

Peka grinned at the young boy before turning to his wife, "Do you wish to return to Godric's hollow, dearest? There will be a celebration to welcome the baby and I dread remaining above the water and so close to land for longer than necessary." Delana nodded slowly, "Necessary for the birth," she replied quietly, "but I agree. We must not dally, I want Harry to learn to swim before he can stand."

Smiling happily, the group dived beneath the water's surface to join their friends and family in the submerged village of the Allura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Harry, no!"

James cringed as his nephew pulled the stone from the pile and a loud clattering filled the learning hall. Harry put the stone on the floor and smiled ruefully. "Oops."

James glared half-heartedly at the ten-year-old. "When I said get a writing stone, I didn't mean for you to take the very bottom one in the pile, Harry." he said dryly, brown eyes amused. Harry grinned sweetly and shrugged, his movements causing the water around him to swirl slowly as he handed his uncle a different stone to the one he had chosen previously.

"I'll clean it up later. Show me how to write more human letters?" His bright green eyes were pleading and James chuckled. "You remind me of Sirius" he said softly, eyes becoming sad. Harry tugged on the man's arm fin gently. "Would he have liked me?"

James ruffled the young boy's hair fondly, grinning as the current caused it to stand on end. "Most definitely, Harry, most definitely." Lupin swam into the room, aghast gaze landing on the tumbled pile of writing stones. His twelve-year-old features morphed into a scowl as he saw Harry.

"You little hellion," he growled, swimming forward. Harry yelped and hid behind his uncle. His cousin was not one to take damaged learning equipment lightly. "Be nice, Lupin." James said sternly, eyeing the frowning child.

"But Papa!" Lupin wailed "look at what he's done! He wrecks everything!" James crossed his arms over his chest, leg fins flaring dangerously. "Lupin Sirius you leave your cousin alone! The stones can easily be cleaned up." Lupin wrinkled his nose in frustration and splashed away with a growl of annoyance.

Harry was about to thank his uncle when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He shrieked and batted the older boy away. "That's not funny Ron!" he pouted, fins wilting. Ron chuckled, blue-eyes sparkling "You make it too easy for me, Harry dear." he teased. Harry blushed crimson and scowled at his friend.

Shota swam up behind the pair. "Sorry to bother you uncle, but mother needs to speak to Harry." he smirked as his younger brother paled and tried to hide behind the taller red head. "Somebody's been playing with her pearls again."

###

Draco Malfoy sighed blissfully as he breathed deeply. There was nothing more exhilarating than the splash of the waves and the smell of the sea. It was home to him. His father stood somewhere to his right, eyes closed as he tilted his head up to stare blindly at the stars.

Severus watched Draco as he leaned against the ship walls. He turned to Lucius. "You're sure you wouldn't have rather the lad stayed in a house a while longer? The sprite looks as though he's about to float away on the breeze."

Lucius chuckled at the analogy, silver eyes landing on his young son. "He's too much like his father." Lucius murmured, "being grounded in that house with Hermione and only a few monthly visits from me would have driven him raving mad." He sighed, grip tight on the railings. "It was all well and good leaving him to be raised by the nanny with some safety and stability as an infant but now I fear for him when I'm apart from him."

Severus caught the hidden meaning and glanced at his friend sharply. "Surely Riddle isn't still holding a grudge over that little tift a year back?" Lucius sighed. "Aye, he is. That young lad Finnegan caught word in one of the ale houses that Riddle was rounding a new crew. You know well the man had sworn an oath never to return to the sea lest it was to defend his honour."

Severus scowled darkly. "I'm glad we robbed the bastard. He has no honour." The pirate sat over the side and into the water. "I still hear rumours he's behind that slave auction that happens in Diagon every half-year. A bloody disgrace that is." Lucius' eyes darkened considerably. "Aye. I'm not one to turn my nose up at work when it comes handy to me but the slaves that come out of Diagon aren't right." Severus snorted, "The slaves that come out of that hole are ghosts, husks of people. I buy finer workers in Knockturn."

Lucius nodded. "My Draco's nanny came from Knockturn. There's no problem that lass can't solve, I tell you, that Granger girl saved my hide when she agreed to raise Draco in the manor back on Hogsmeade."

Severus smirked. "Aye, is that why you brought her on board, is it? To care for Draco?" Lucius grinned wryly at the dark haired man. "I'll admit I also like to look at her. Those brown doe eyes would put any young lass to shame."

Draco drifted away in boredom as his father and Godfather chuckled to themselves. Yes, he adored the ship, however, it was bothersome that he was the only child aboard. The closest man to his age was the seventeen-year-old Italian Blaise Zabini and he was already locked away in his cabin. Draco had walked in on the man pleasuring himself far too many times to willingly risk it tonight.

He sighed and gripped the side wall, gazing out into the endless sea that looked so deceptively calm. "And soon it'll be mine to travel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Harry clucked his tongue softly, the swirling water causing strands of velvety black hair to float away from his thick mane as he stood completely still, legs tensed to jump. His green eyes were wide as he watched his prey advance slowly. In the pale light, Harry's body scales glimmered like emeralds embedded into pearl-white skin.

His prey stilled suddenly, as though sensing something. Harry pounced, fins flaring and teeth exposed in a snarl. The unsuspecting Allura shrieked shortly before he landed on the sand with a grunt and the breath was knocked from his lungs.

Ron groaned, rubbing his head. "Dammit, Harry," he growled, blue eyes blinking up into the smaller man's face, "what was that for?"

Harry smirked and shrugged his slim shoulders, "It was due." The dark-haired Allura smiled, baring small white teeth, "are you free?" Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No way are we going up there, Harry. Mother found out about last time and she all but skinned me alive."

Harry's pert nose wrinkled as he moved from the man's torso woth a deft twist of his long legs so that Ron could stand. "Just make sure she doesn't find out this time. Please, Ron? I'm bored!" Ron regarded his friend with wary eyes. "What if we run into something?"

Harry snorted at the red head's half-hearted attempt to escape. "In all the time we've been to that island we've never once encountered anything beyond animals. You know as well as I that the forest is deserted." Ron's brow furrowed before he grinned suddenly, eyes glinting. "If I come with you, do I get a kiss?

Harry growled and punched the taller man soundly on the arm. "Stop being an arse."

Ron cackled and darted up through the water suddenly, strong leg fins flared to propell his body through the sea, "come on then! I'll not wait for you all day!"

The island was only a short swim from the underwater village of Godric's Hollow, but it was not a place the Allura liked to dwell for long. The threat of humans landing there held most of the water creautures at bay. Harry grinned as the lush forest came into view. It was bright and overgrown and wild and he adored it. He shook the water from his skin as he emerged from the sea, making a face of disgust as his waist-length hair clung to his back like dead seaweed.

Ron's red locks hung limply to his thighs, his pale blue scales began to vanish as his skin dried in the morning sun. The taller man glanced around the forest silently as Harry waited for his curls to dry. From this little piece of land it was impossible to know that not a hundred yards in the distance there existed a community of sea creatures a few miles beneath the water's surface. "Does something about this place feel odd?" Ron asked suddenly, brow furrowing as he glanced into the thick foliage. Harry shook his head with a grin. "Feels the same to me." he replied, watching his scales disappear slowly.

The pair strode towards the forest, sighing as the heat of the sun vanished under the tree canopy. Harry tied the knot of his wrap closer to his hip, lest he inadvertently flash some poor animal, or Ron. With a small smile, the smaller male darted forward suddenly into the forest, laughing as he heard Ron's muttered, "not this again."

He raced through the trees, eyes wide and lips parted as he keened in delight. The birds above echoed him in shrill cries. He was slowing to a stop when a yell of pain sounded in the distance. Ron!

Harry gasped and darted back, worry causing his bottom lip to quiver against his will. He found the red head in a small clearing beside a toppled tree trunk on bended knee. One of his ankles was trapped within a vicious looking contraption made of wood and odd-looking clips. It took a moment to register that the rose-coloured liquid on his friend's leg was blood. Ron was injured.

Dropping to his knees, Harry helped the pale Allura pry apart the weapon and free his bleeding limb. He tossed the vicious device aside with shaking fingers. "What is that thing?"

Ron groaned and clutched his leg, "I've no idea but we need to leave, Harry, now." He made to stand and would have toppled had the smaller man not grasped him around the waist. The sounds of bawdy laughter and playful yelling reached the pair from somewhere in the forest and they froze. A soft whimper escaped Harry's lips and Ron clutched the smaller boy to him. He bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, "Run home, Harry, send word to the village…"

"I'm not leaving you!" Harry snarled, cutting him off abruptly. He glanced around the clearing, mouth parting as his eyes caught the sight of the toppled tree. He gripped Ron close and dragged the protesting red head to the trunk. With swift hands he forced his friend into a hidden space beneath the huge plant. "Stay here, Ron," Harry whispered, wincing as the voices grew louder, nearer. "I'll lead them away."

Ron glared at the smaller male "No!" he growled, clutching Harry's hand in his own. Harry forced Ron's grasp away and leaned in to kiss the taller man swiftly on the mouth. "Stay hidden!" With that he backed away from the hiding place and took off, darting in the direction of the voices. He pushed his legs faster as the stranger's began to cry out signs of sighting and gave chase. Hunting. They were hunting.

He gasped steadily, chest heaving with the effort of keeping his pace quick. A sound like clouds colliding in the sky ripped through the air and Harry cried out as pain exploded in his shoulder. His knees buckled beneath him and he landed in a heap on his back, eyes wide with fear as he caught sight of the gushing blood. They hadn't even touched him!

He forced himself to remain quiet and keep his fins hidden within as voices gathered around him. There was at least a dozen men emerging from the shadows, all gritty and bearded and as rough as granite stone. He stared at them, pupils dilating in terror. Humans.

"Is it a lass or a lad, I can't bloody well tell?"

"Course it's a bleedin' fella Mickey you blind bastard, that's a lad's face!"

The Allura shrieked as a hand suddenly cupped him between the legs. "Definitely a fella," the man-handler chuckled, grinning toothily at Harry's shaking form. "Pretty thing ain't he?"

"What do you suppose he's doin' all the way out here? Shipwrecked would you say?"

A man with a sneer and bad acne scowled and spat into the dust at his feet. "I don't give a flying fuck just take him back to the ship. He'll fetch a good price at auction for master Riddle."

A knee was suddenly pressed cruelly into his wounded shoulder and Harry's world turned black as pain rolled over him and he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Harry woke suddenly, stomach twisting as the cage he had been locked into swayed suddenly. He placed his hands over his pointed ears, smoothly his hair more thickly into place, barely registering the pain that flared because of his panic. He must appear human. He must appear human. He must...

He froze as a scuffling sound grabbed his attention. His large cage contained something... someone else.

"Poor pet, you don't belong here at all do you?" The voice was soft, sad and most definitely female. He frowned and regarded the human with wary eyes as she emerged from the shadows at the back of his new prison. She was young, perhaps his age with dirty blonde hair and wide eyes.

"Hush," she soothed as Harry backed away, groaning from the pain that erupted in his shoulder. "I won't hurt you, beautiful. We're on a ship, do you understand? We're going to be taken to the slave auction." Harry growled as the human advanced slowly, back tensing against the cold bars. "I am no slave." He whispered hoarsely. The woman nodded, her sweet face suddenly miserable. "None of us are, beautiful but I am sad to see the likes of you captured. Your kind does not last long in the hands of greedy men."

Harry stilled, eyes narrowing. "How do you know of me?" he hissed, fixing the strange human with a furious stare. She hummed sadly, "You never mistake an Allura for a human when you have seen one. Your kind is above our hopes of beauty." She whispered, "You are not the first of the water creatures to venture too far from home. Pray you are sold at auction to a fair master before Riddle can have a look at you, beautiful. It would not bode well to become a part of his collection."

Harry swayed suddenly, the pain of his injury causing his legs to give way. The human female caught him gently and lowered his slender body to the ground. "Sleep the pain off, beautiful. I will watch over you until we reach Diagon. My name is Luna Lovegood."

Harry sighed as his eyes drifted shut. Lovegood. He could feel safe in the arms of someone with so pure a name.

###

Ron waited until everything grew dark around him to move. His heart keened bitterly as he recalled Harry's pain filled cries over and over again. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Harry. His sweet, brave Harry had been taken.

He made his way to the water's edge with agonizing slowness, his leg bleeding heavily with every step and his body quivering as the strength rushed from his body. His sight began to sway dangerously. He gasped as he dived into the waters, the cold nearly sending his body into shock and unconsciousness. He needed help!

He swam to the village, his lungs beginning to burn faintly and spots appearing in his vision. A distress call left his lips in a mournful wail and within moments, he was surrounded by friends and family. He glimpsed a face in the crowd and keened sharply. "Shota!"

Harry's older brother wrapped an arm around the red head's waist, pulling him close. "Ron, what happened?" The thin male sobbed, words slurring as they escaped his mouth, "I'm so sorry, so sorry Shota, so sorry. I tried! To help, I tried and I couldn't and... They have him!"

Shota's eyes flashed dangerously. "Who, Ron?"

"Harry. The humans have Harry."

###

Draco Malfoy nearly choked as his nanny, or more precisely his step-mother, slapped him on the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he growled darkly. Hermione scowled at him. "Language, Draco Malfoy, you ruffian. Just because your father's a pirate does not give you the right to talk like one! I said no sweet things before dinner! What's wrong with you?"

Draco spluttered. "Me? What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you, woman! I'm eighteen years of age if I want to chew sugar, I'm damn well going to!" Severus tsked from his seat. "That is no way to talk to a lady, Draco."

"She's no lady," Draco grumbled darkly and yelped as his ear was flicked. Severus smirked "be that as it may, she raised you, show some respect." Hermione nodded her thanks to the dark-haired man, brown eyes triumphant. Lucius entered the ship's kitchen and quirked an eyebrow at his son before stooping to kiss the top of his wife's head. He glanced at the few members of his crew present and offered Severus a pained glance. "I've had to change our co-ordinates, my friend. We are no longer setting out for Knockturn."

The dark-eyes pirate frowned, gripping the table as the ship lurched away from the harbour. They had been docked in Hogsmeade for two weeks now and the plan had been to set sail to Knockturn, a three day journey from this point. "I don't understand, Lucius. We've need of a new cook and a cleaning boy; we'll need to visit the slave stalls of Knockturn." Lucius shook his head grimly. "I mentioned our plan to Old master Flitwick who runs the Broomstick tavern as I was just collecting our final supply of ale. The stalls at Knockturn have been taken over and the slave auction moved since we last had need of it."

Severus clenched his fist. "Where is it?" he bit out, as though he already knew the answer. Lucius eyed his friend thoughtfully. "We're heading for Diagon."

###

The Coiling Serpent arrived in Diagon a day ahead of schedule.

"Will we be staying long?" Draco called down to his father as the older man made his way down the ramp. His silver eyes wandered over the houses and streets of Diagon, a place he had never been before.

Lucius grunted as his son raced down to join him. "Not bloody likely. A day just so's we can fetch the slaves necessary. I don't care much for being on Riddle's safe harbour." He glanced up at his son, a young lad near himself in height and slender of build despite the wiry muscles of his arms and legs. Draco was a fine son.

Lucius handed the young man a bag of gold coins. "Do yourself a favour, Draco, and buy a courtesan. It's not healthy for a young lad to go without and we won't be on dry land again for a while after this. The one's at Ollivander's are well taken care of and more than willing."

Draco scowled as he took the money. "It's not as if I do be playing with myself all day like Zabini. I don't need a whore." He muttered. Lucius grinned, "you'll enjoy the company, then. You can release her when we next dock if the lass becomes bothersome." Draco ran a tongue over his teeth thoughtfully as Severus strode off and both men took off towards the slave auctions.

He combed a hand through his loose blonde hair leisurely. A whore? For he? How absurd! He'd find a wife when he was good and ready to settle down, for now he was happy to lie with only the occasional woman that took his fancy. Buying a whore would mean being stuck with the blasted woman on the ship. Not bloody likely. He pocketed the money and with a sigh, took off after his father and Severus.

The auction was a rotten place. The slaves were housed in cages hidden behind old tents that looked half eaten through with age. A man stood on a small wooden platform, one of the young female slaves' arms in his grasp. The female stood still as she was bartered for, her blonde hair dirty and tumbling over her face as though she had already accepted a life of misery. Poor soul.

Draco sidled up to the pair of pirates just in time to hear his father offer a hefty sum for the wench. "You'll be mighty pissed if that lass can't cook, Lucius." Severus muttered as the girl's hands were bound and she was led through the crowds towards the blonde man. Lucius shrugged, "She's wearing an apron, clearly the lass was doing some form of labour when she was robbed. She'll come in handy for something I'm sure." Draco smirked. Soft-hearted fool.

The girl glanced up at Lucius as she stood at his side, bright eyes huge in her thin face. Her gaze turned abruptly to Draco and the blonde grimaced. The lass was watching him as a hawk might watch a snake, sizing up a potential enemy. "If you are an honest man, you will tell me your name," the girl said swiftly, eyes hard. Draco felt his lip tug upwards against his will. "Draco Malfoy." He grunted, quirking an eyebrow. The slave nodded once before turning away to face the auction.

"Queer lass," Severus muttered almost to himself, eyes stern as he regarded the new addition to their ship. Lucius gave a gruff sigh of annoyance as the slaves were moved through quickly, none of them living up to his standards. "They're a disgrace." He scowled irritably, "not one of them fit for life at sea. I'd say half of them'll drop dead by tonight." Draco nodded slowly, interest waning in the whole affair. "We should go back to the ship, this is ridiculous."

Lucius held up a hand as his son turned to leave, eyes widening as another slave was brought onto the platform. "That lass is in good condition," he murmured. Draco glanced back, brow furrowing. The slave did look a bit better than the rest, though her head was bowed and hidden beneath an enormous amount of raven-dark tresses. Her body was slender and half-hidden behind her hair and an unusual wrap-like dress that hung limply to her thighs, knotted at the waist. She wasn't as skeletal as the others, and her skin looked devoid of disease or rat bites.

Severus grunted in agreement. "Might be your best bet, Lucius. There's strength in those limbs, thin as they are. Bit of feeding and she'd be good as new." He frowned suddenly, "do you suppose she hides her face because she is disfigured?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "'tis because she's ashamed," he answered quietly, gaze intent. The man holding onto the girl gripped her shoulder suddenly and the slave cried out in pain as she was forced to her knees and her face was tilted upwards by a rough hand. Draco all but choked on his own spit. "'tis a lad!"

Lucius's silver eyes narrowed as he regarded the slave's strong jaw and furious green eyes. Beautiful lad but he had no need for a wounded slave. He turned to depart when his son caught his sleeve suddenly, lip drawn back in a snarl. "You're not leaving him here!" he growled, "he'll be bought as a fuck toy and thrown away, you know that as well as I." Lucius sighed, "He's wounded, Draco, what am I supposed to do with a slave that won't be able to work?"

The blonde slave glanced at Draco suddenly. "He heals quickly. He will be good as new in a fortnight." Severus sneered at the female, "How would you know, woman?" The blonde kept her big eyes on Draco. "Please," she whispered, fear surfacing just enough to make Draco's heart clench. "Please don't leave him here, I beg you."

Draco glanced once more at his father before growling low in his throat. "Fifty pieces of gold," he shouted out, unhooking the bag from his belt. Lucius eyed the money as the slave was dragged from the platform towards them. "Is this your courtesan, then, son?" he asked, mouth pulling up in a wolfish smile. Draco steadily flipped his father off before grabbing the male slave's uninjured arm and dragging him towards the ship, ignoring the sounds of Severus's bawdy laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Unhand me, you Ruffian!"

Draco growled low in his throat and tightened his grip on the male, a headache already beginning to form in the centre of his forehead. "Do not make me regret saving you, slave." He snarled, silver gaze avoiding the furious emerald gaze of the smaller man.

The dark-haired male shrieked indignantly, renewing his struggles to pull free of the blonde's grip as Draco dragged him up the ship's ramp. "I am not a slave, you disgusting, pathetic excuse for a living thing!" Mouth agape, Draco turned and bared his teeth at the male. The slave glared back at him, top lip curled back in an impressive sneer. "Now see here," Draco hissed angrily, "just because you've been spoiled wherever you've come from does not mean it will get you what you wish here. Your face may be pretty but you will garner little sympathy with that black attitude."

"Who's this?"

Draco whipped around, instinctively releasing the slave's arm as they boarded the Coiling Serpent. "No one of particular interest," Draco sniffed, hard eyes on the pale man lest he try to run off, "merely a slave to help with the cleaning." Hermione tilted her head in consideration, brown eyes calculating. "He's a bit thin, isn't he?"

Though her tone was stiff, Draco caught sight of the sympathy in her expression and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Don't pity him, Mione, his attitude is foul." His step mother bit her lip slowly before extending a hand to the slave. After a tense moment of staring and with a heartfelt sigh, the male clasped Hermione's hand in his own. She smiled sweetly at him, "See, Draco," she said with a triumphant grin, "A bit of kindness goes a long way. You're most welcome here; we are not bad people, though my ward enjoys presenting us that way."

The slave watched Hermione with guarded eyes, his shoulders rounding in defeat as he turned to survey the ship. "My name is Harry," he said softly, voice devoid of its tense bite, "and if it's all the same to you, I'd like to go home."

Hermione's eyes widened before her mouth set in a grim line. Draco shook his head tersely, frowning at the small slave. "Sorry, lad, you're stuck here with us."

Harry's green eyes narrowed before they began to shine gently. Tears gathered slowly and Draco looked on in horror as the boy pressed a hand to his mouth and hiccupped a soft sob. "Woah, woah," the blonde said, putting his hands up in a placating gesture, "it's not all bad! C'mon, don't cry. You're a man, buck up!" He cringed as the slave let out a soft whimper of distraught.

It was to the sight of Draco trying to calm the weeping slave that his father and Severus arrived back on the ship, slave girl in tow. The dirty blonde growled and shoved Draco away to wrap her thin arms around the small male. She turned furious blue eyes on Draco, "What have you done?" Severus rolled his eyes and clipped the girl lightly on the back of the head. "Be calm, Luna and learn some manners. Draco is above your station."

"Only barely considering he's a blasted pirate." The slave girl muttered darkly, eyeing Severus with distaste. Lucius grinned at the scene, waving for his crew to haul the ramp aboard. He turned to Draco with a sadistic smile. "Son." He purred.

Draco winced, shoulders hunching protectively. "Yes, father?"

Lucius cast a glance at the sniffling slave boy and sighed, scratching at his stubble in irritation. "You bought a broken slave." Draco cast a cautious glance at Severus. "Technically, he's not broken considering he continues to demand to be left home. If he were broken he'd accept his role now..." He trailed off at Severus's bark of laughter, silver eyes trying not to meet the narrow gaze of his sire.

"Regardless," Lucius said smoothly, striding to the front of the ship, "he is of no use to me until he has healed and overcome his trauma. He is now your responsibility. You wanted him; I'm giving him to you. You will make sure he heals without infection. I do believe the crew quarters will not benefit his hygiene so he will be bunking with you."

Lucius stalked away to the sounds of his son's indignant shrieking. "Do treat him well, Draco."

###

Draco scowled at the smaller male as he pushed open the door to his cabin. "In you get, then," he waved a hand when the slave hesitated at the door. Harry regarded the pirate with hard eyes as he stepped inside, crossing his arms across his chest where they trembled, despite his best efforts to keep them stiff.

The blonde sighed. "I suppose I'm to dress you, as well? Well I haven't anything that'll fit you, I'm afraid. I'll buy you something when we next port, until then you'll have to make do." With that, Draco flung open his clothes chest and sorted through the material within, rising up to cast a cursory glance over Harry's slender form every so often. He rose with a few items clutched in one hand.

"Come on then and I fill the tub for you, it won't do to have me stitch up a dirty wound." Harry frowned in confusion, advancing forward slowly as Draco entered his private bathroom. The room was small but manageable and the tub would fill quickly with heated water. Dipping his fingers into the bath, Draco nodded once and turned to look at the smaller male. "Hop in then."

The slave looked at him in horror before pointing a steady finger at the other room. "You get out first." Draco gave a surprised chuckle of laughter and regarded the frowning man with one eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Timid, are we?" he teased, gaze dragging over the man's form in a way that brought heat flushing to the black-haired male's cheeks. Draco shook his head as he left, rolling his eyes as the door slammed behind him. "Strange creature."

The greater portion of an hour later saw Draco sprawled across his bed in an ungraceful manner, gaping exasperatedly up at the wooden ceiling. "By Gods, man, how long does it take to scrub oneself clean?" he shouted at the closed door, temper rising as his boredom increased.

"Stay with him, make sure he doesn't drown, make sure he's clean, make sure his wound is stitched." Draco sneered in a childish imitation of his step mother as he got to his feet to pound once again on the bathroom door. He nearly stumbled into the room as the door was pulled back swiftly and Harry stood in the entrance.

The slave had draped the towel around his body like a woman might, his black hair still damp and pulled to one side to topple down his front endearingly. He stared up at Draco with wide eyes and clutched the towel closer, though his skin looked dry. He frowned as Draco continued to stare down at him with narrowed eyes, cheeks flushing a steady pink. "Yes?"

The silver-eyed pirate seemed to shake himself and scowled suddenly. "What were you doing in there, counting your pubic hairs it's been an hour!" The slave blushed darkly at the comment and hunched his shoulders as he stomped past Draco to retrieve the clothes from the bed. When he glanced back to see that Draco had barred the way back to the bathroom he rolled his eyes and proceeded to dress under the towel.

Draco watched the ungraceful procedure with a hint of amusement, stomach tightening with heat as inch after inch of the slave'[s body was displayed, whilst never showing the parts which Draco was most curious about. The blonde chuckled and plucked the needle and wire from the bedside stand, advancing on the semi-dressed slave. "Hold still now and I'll stitch your wound. I can't have you bleeding everywhere."

Harry gasped at the sight of the needle and dropped his shirt, raising his hands to shield his face. Draco frowned. "Sit, Harry, It's for your wound." The slave glanced at his own shoulder and the bullet wound that seemed to have stopped bleeding for the moment. It would leave a nasty scar. After a brief pause he tilted his face to one side and offered his shoulder to Draco as a father might offer his first-born to the Devil. Draco chuckled at the boy. He was far too endearing for his own good.

Clucking his tongue thoughtfully, Draco probed the area around the injury with his finger, frowning as no blood began to well. The wound, though the size and shape of a bullet hole was all but closed, leaving only a surface graze. It looked no more than a hair's width deep. "How the bloody hell..." Draco breathed as he studied the mark, fascinated despite himself. He'd never before seen the likes of it. He looked up at the slave with wide eyes. "Clearly, someone up there is looking out for you, slave, this is near perfectly healed."

With a 'hmph' of confusion Draco placed the needle and wire away and gestured towards the cabin door, shaking his head as Harry pulled the oversized shirt on before running out. Strange lad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Harry glared at the pale-haired pirate as the man sat at the eating table beside his sire, a growl building in his chest. Luna chuckled deeply beside him, sparing him only a fleeting glance as she dished food from the pots onto the serving plates. Her hair was flung into a high ponytail, messy and appealing.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Harry ground out angrily, hands gripping the countertop lest he begin, once more, to pace the small space of the kitchenette like a caged lion. Luna ruffled his hair affectionately as she passed. "I know my fate Harry and I embrace it. You're angry only because your path is still unclear. But for the moment, are they so unpleasant to live with?" Harry hissed in frustration. "They keep me like a pet! They will not allow me home, that is most unpleasant!"

"Their way is not your own, Harry. You have different views. You confuse them, make them wary." Luna's eyes became clouded suddenly, "you are safer here than in the waters," she whispered, "Riddle is back at sea."

Harry sighed and took the pot from her to dump in the sink. "So you keep saying, Luna, but my family need me and every day that I spend here is another day I miss with them." Luna chuckled, "I would not have thought your kind would count days, Harry." The small male dried his hand and threw down the towel with a smirk. "We are not immortal, Luna and a week to your kind is a week to my kind. I wish to go home." He spoke the last part loudly enough to carry through the din of the mess hall and could practically feel Draco roll his pale eyes.

Luna handed him a tray of plated food and smiled softly. "The tides will take you home only when it is time. For now, learn patience. They are not bad people." Harry rolled his emerald eyes and stalked from the kitchen to bring dinner to the blasted humans.

###

"How is Harry?"

Draco turned from his reverie to face his step mother with a frown. The woman was a decade younger than his father and looked it. Her form was trim as it had been in youth and her sweet face was still rounded like a lass'.

"Perfectly healed," he muttered, "as you well know. The lad is a miracle by anyone's standards. He's barely scarred." Hermione nodded slowly, brown eyes bright. "Aye, he is remarkable but how is he, Draco?"

The pirate shrugged, looking away from her curious glance. "It is bad enough I have had to give up my bed to him, I try not to enquire about his feelings." Draco sneered sarcastically, running a hand through his loose hair and returning his gaze to the sea.

"About that," Hermione began. Draco sighed inwardly, closing his eyes in frustration. "Your father's not best pleased that his son is spending his nights sleeping in a hammock in the worker's quarters. It's unbefitting, Draco, and it must be uncomfortable." She eyed the blonde steadily as Draco glared back ineffectively. "You'll have to learn to share with the young man. I'm sure the both of you can come to a compromise."

Draco gave a short exclamation of disgust as his step mother stalked away. A compromise? With a slave? The blasted woman had lost her mind! His father was no better. Had Draco not known any better, he would assume the captain gleaned a perverse sort of entertainment from watching his son's predicament. "Damn pirate." Draco growled as he watched the sun begin to set beneath the distant horizon. He breathed in the salt air, the creases in his brow vanishing as the uninterrupted sound of the sea washed over him. It had been a week since the visit to Diagon and Draco was looking forward to the month of sea travel ahead of them. As loath as he was to admit it, he was uneasy on land.

Each corner became a hiding place for God knew what and each strange man was a potential enemy. Aboard the Serpent, he was home. He was at peace. Well, peace if not for his slave's consistent demands for freedom. God help him but the boy was going to drive him to insanity. Draco had given up his bed, had allowed the male to wander at will. He had allowed the back talk and an almost freedom! The slave should have been grateful, damnit. Insufferable creature.

And for what had he allowed his position as master to deteriorate? All for a pretty face and sparkling green eyes. All for a man who was more lass than lad! Damn it to hell, he was losing it. This was not how it should have been. Had he known what trouble the slave was, he would have left him at the auction.

A small part of Draco twisted cruelly and the pirate gritted his teeth. Memories of Harry, pale, filthy and trembling as he stood on that stage entered his thoughts, unbidden. Draco's fingers twitched in irritation. He would have saved the damn slave regardless.

"Penny for them?"

Draco jumped as the soft voice of the ship's cook sounded in his ear. "Hello Luna."

Luna Lovegood was a slave who needed adjusting to. Despite her station, Draco and his family had grown fond of the spirited girl. She was a sprite in all but form and he could not help but smirk as she sighed dramtically.

"The month ahead is yours, Draco," she said suddenly, "yours and his."

"His?" Draco grinned at the small girl. "I was under the impression that every month was mine to live, Luna. What makes this one so special?" Luna's face was passive, unreadable as her clouded blue eyes stared unseeingly at the sunset. "This one is special because it is the first you both will share." She whispered, "or the last."

Draco tensed, his grin dropping abruptly. "Your meaning being?" he hissed out. Luna remained silent for a long moment, mouth slack. When she looked at him, it was to blink and smile prettily. "I've forgotten to count the bottles of rum," she chuckled, "excuse me, Draco."

With that, she started away, leaving Draco to stare after her in confusion.

###

"I'm not sharing a bed."

Draco growled and clenched his fists. He ignored the slave's fierce glare and disrespectful tone as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Well, sleep on the floor, then! I'm not moving."

The blonde ignored the slave's stare as he yanked the sheets over his legs and blew out the candle angrily.

Harry stood in the black room for a strained minute, contemplating his options. He had precious few. Draco smirked when the boy gave a brief exhalation of frustration before climbing into the bed, staying safely at the furthest edge. Draco rolled his eyes as he turned over to sleep. "By Gods, lad, you act like you're a virgin maid whose virtue I wish to steal. Accomplished as I am, I have yet to impregnate a man. Your virtue is safe."

His only response was a heavy silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Draco awoke with the sunshine, his room bathed in strands of yellow sunlight. He stretched languidly and rolled onto his back, basking in the pleasant glow and the aftermath of one of his most pleasant sleeps to date.

His contentment suffered a blow as he turned and was given a reminder that he was not alone. Harry lay beside him, face hidden behind an enormity of black curls. One slender arm lay draped across the no-man's-land that existed on the bed between them. Curiously, Draco watched the almost-feminine slave. His fingers ghosted over the skin of Harry's wrist after a short hesitation, noting that the pearl-white skin was, indeed, as smooth as it looked.

Harry murmured something in his sleep and turned to lay on his back, his hair tumbling to the pillow in the process. Draco watched the boy's profile with open fascination, before shaking himself. The pirate was about to smack the slave lightly to wake him up when, suddenly, he stilled his hand.

Frowning, Draco pushed the dark hair further back and gazed at the pointed tips of the slave's ears.

What an odd abnormality.

Bizarrely curious, Draco reached up to grasp the point between his thumb and forefinger gently, as if to assure himself that this was real. He drew back hastily as a light moan bubbled from Harry's lips.

Eyes wide and breath held, Draco licked his lips and studied the boy. What was that? Such a reaction only hastened to flame his curiosity. He gripped the tip once more and tugged lightly, mouth going slack as Harry arched into the touch and a mewl spilled from his parted lips.

Smirking wickedly at the newfound weakness, Draco chuckled darkly and moved to get dressed.

###

"I want to go home."

Harry spoke the statement to no one in particular and, as was becoming the predicted response, he was ignored.

He heaved a sigh and pouted when Luna patted his head in passing. The girl was becoming far too fond of that. Draco chuckled as he wrote something in a leather bound journal, his long legs kicked out in front of him and resting on a vacant seat.

The sun beat down almost harshly, splitting the waves in a way Harry relished. It had been a waste to remain inside; though now the dark-haired Allura was considering wasting its light to avoid the pirates.

Hermione hummed happily as she knitted, a process Harry had become enraptured by. He watched her swift fingers spin wool to create something else, his green eyes curious. Barely a glance was spared in the direction of the two pirates playing chess. Lucius and Severus were focused on their game, but Harry had little interest in the slow-paced game.

"Would you like to learn how to knit, Harry?"

Harry's eyes brightened at the offer and he nodded even as Lucius snorted in amusement. "Men have no need for such a skill, dear," he smirked. Hermione glared at her husband and moved her things to sit beside the smaller boy. There was no denying that for the age he had stated he was, Harry was tiny. Positively skinny in a way that made her want to feed him, yet failed to make him look malnourished. It was as though Harry's natural shape was light and slender.

He tensed beside her as she sat, wary even now, having never voluntarily chosen to be this close to any aboard the ship. Hermione smiled softly at him, offering a spare set of needles and holding her own out as an example. "It's easy, Harry, grab some wool and I'll show you."

Harry allowed himself to relax, reaching over to grasp the white ball of fuzzy material. His hand briefly brushed Hermione's stomach in passing. The boy stilled, his eyes closing as he spread his fingers against the woman's abdomen, palm down.

Hermione froze, unsure and wary of what the strange lad was up to. "Harry?" she questioned softly, eyes flicking to Lucius as he looked up in question. The dark haired male opened his eyes and pulled his hand away as though burned. "Forgive me," he gasped, eyes dazed as he held Hermione's confused gaze, "I was saying Hello."

Hermione frowned and cleared her throat, "yes, well, that may be how your… society say hello, wherever you originate from but here we shake…"

"No," Harry cut her off with a low laugh, "I was saying hello to the baby."

Hermione dropped her needles in shock, her hand going to her stomach automatically. There was not the slightest swell to alert her that she was with child.

Lucius stood abruptly, eyes blazing. He glared at the smaller boy as he advance. "How do you know?" he hissed, kneeling before his wife protectively. Harry blinked rapidly, his gut sinking like a lead brick as he realized his mistake. "I… I just knew," he stammered, "I didn't mean to overstep, I… Surely you can feel the life of your own child?"

Hermione shook her head swiftly, hand unmoving as he grasped her stomach. "How did you know?" she whispered. Harry licked his lips nervously as he caught Severus' curious gaze and Draco's unwavering stare. He had just made a large blunder in appearing human.

###

Harry's eyes were wide as he darted into the bedroom, looking everywhere but at the silver-eyed pirate that followed him. The scene he had caused on deck was one that could be easily overshadowed be Hermione's sudden outbreak of happy tears and Lucius' disregard of him as a sort of healer; were it not for Draco's adamant interest in what had occurred.

"Are you sure Hermione is with child?" the blonde questioned as he stalked forwards, voice low and altogether too curious. Harry sighed, his want to lie tasting bitter on his own tongue. He never could tell a lie. "Yes."

"How?" Draco purred, pale eyes pinned on the little male as he backed Harry further into the room. The Allura breathed slowly, "it's a skill," he whispered, "one all my people have.. I think nothing of it." Draco thought this over, head tilted to the side.

"Where are you from?"

Harry stilled abruptly, panic freezing his blood. "What does it matter to you, pirate?" he bit out viciously, his defensive streak spiking as he was backed into a corner, causing his fins to strain against his skin.

"I wouldn't take that tone, slave." Draco tsked, mouth curving into a wicked line. Harry hissed, "you deserve only this tone, thief!"

Draco darted forward with the speed of a striking cobra and his arm snapped up to pinch Harry's pointed ear harshly.

A burst of heat erupted in the Allura's groin and Harry shivered as a startled moan fell from his own mouth. He'd never felt this before… He'd never allowed someone to touch his ears, or any intimate part of him, before. Harry stared up at Draco with confused, dark eyes, mouth panting as the pirate's thumb began to stroke the point slowly.

The pale man chuckled darkly, maintaining his grip as he forced Harry back against the wall. "I can make your stay here torturous, little one," Draco whispered against his ear, causing a mewl to sound from the slave, "or I can make it very, very pleasant…" He grasped both of the slave's ears and pinched gently, delighting in the cry of pleasure he received in response.

The pirate bent low over Harry's flushed face, eyes lidded. "The choice is yours… Learn your place."

With that, he backed away and turned to exit the room, smirking as Harry gasped wildly and slowly slid down the wall to land seated on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Molly's heart broke as she slowly approached her friend. Delana was a wreck, a pitiful sight to behold. Her thin body was only half-hidden behind her modest clothing and her green eyes were vacant as she twisted a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

Molly swam forward cautiously, pushing her red hair back when the water around her propelled it forward in a cloud of swirling strands. "Delana?"

The Allura glanced up briefly, eyes haunted. "What will they do to him?"

Her voice was grating, harsh and lacking the musical quality it had once had. Molly winced and pulled the woman into a tight embrace. "They won't do anything to him. Harry's a smart boy, he can avoid detection."

Delana returned her gaze to the sea before her, sight registering little but the absence of her youngest child.

###

Ron crouched down wearily on the hot sand of the island, legs quivering from exhaustion. He glanced up through eyes the colour of bluebells as he panted to try and regain his breath. The auburn-haired male jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

James looked down on him, the constant sadness in his hazel eyes overshadowed by pity. "You need to rest, Ron." The younger Allura shook his head stubbornly. "Just a short break, then I'll go out scouting again. Shota needs me."

"Shota and his parents have men scouting the seas for Harry. Your absence will not make that much of a difference." Ron's eyes became pained as he stared into James' face, "I need to find him," he whispered desperately, "It's been two weeks. What if he's hurt? Trapped somewhere?" Ron glanced around the island, as if reliving the memories of when Harry was taken from them. This place had become an enemy to him, a trap, but he had been searching since before the sunrise and he needed a break, if only for a moment.

"Harry is stronger than you think, Ron," James said with a soft smile, "he will not allow himself to rest until he is back home." James took his hand away and gazed out into the large expanse of water. "We can only hope he finds some amount of peace whilst he is waiting to return."

Ron stood swiftly, running a hand over his chest where his turquoise scales had begun to vanish under the heat of the sun. Eyes narrowing, he braided his wet hair securely. "It isn't that I don't trust Harry to return home, I don't trust the humans to let him." The red head rushed towards the water, plunging into it bodily and taking off in his search for Harry once more.

He would not break until he knew for certain that Harry was safe.

###

Logically, Ron knew that these waters were different, cooler and further North than the waters he hailed from. There were fish here, large creatures that watched him cautiously as he travelled further into their home. However, in his tired mind, they all had begun to look the same. Each plant, rock and current he swam past had all taken on a generic quality because of his weariness. Nothing stood out. He considered stopping, returning home as the sky above the water grew dark with the approaching nightfall. He should return home, Shota would have his head if he managed to get himself lost and returned a day behind schedule.

With every conclusion to turn back, however, there came to his mind the sight of Harry, frightened and pale as he leant forward to kiss the red head before sprinting away. It was as though the small Allura had been kissing his friend goodbye. Harry had lured the humans away, regardless of his own well being.

Ron felt tears fall from his wide eyes and mingle with the ocean water, invisible. He raised a pale hand to swipe the irritation in his eyes away when a shadow fell over him and a school of fish delved at him, their movements panicked and travelling in every direction.

Ron gave a yell of surprise and swatted at the stupid creatures, his vision blinded. His elbow connected with something solid and thick and he grasped it, pulling his form away from the fish. But the thing he had gripped tightened beneath him and the fish were pressed more closely against him. Somewhere in his panic, Ron became aware that he was being pulled upwards, out of the water.

He screeched as the problem hit him. A net! He was trapped in a net!

He fought against the fish and the trap even as he was plucked from the water and dumped aboard what could only have been the deck of a ship. When the net loosened and the fish began to flop uselessly around him, Ron darted up, racing towards the water to the sounds of men shouting in confusion.

A sharp pain in his ankle brought him to the wooden floor with a yelp of agony and he glanced down with frightened eyes. An arrow protruded grotesquely from his leg, the blood welling and covering the scar that had been left there from the previous human weapon.

A shadow fell over him once more and, heart thrumming in his chest, Ron looked up, coming face to face with a human man. The man was older than he, but his skin was untouched, unmarred, and in his pale hand he clutched the device that had obviously been used to cripple the Allura. A shock of dark hair fell around the man's slender face and his black eyes looked at Ron as though he had found a treasure chest.

When he reached forward to grasp the red head's chin, Ron drew back, lip drawing back in a fierce snarl and blue fins flaring from his arms and legs in a clear warning. The human's only response was to chuckle. A deep, terrifying sound that caused Ron to stiffen. Abruptly, the stranger caught Ron by his damaged ankle and pulled him closer; ignoring the shriek of agony Ron couldn't keep contained. He flashed snow-white teeth as he stared at the Allura from inches away.

"Hello, Allura," he purred, his voice as rich as honey and absolutely dark.

"My name is Tom Riddle, welcome to my ship."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Harry growled as Draco smirked at him from across the deck, before turning his back on the pirate. They had yet to speak properly to one another since the incident, despite having to share a bed. Harry very much doubted he would ever speak to the man again after the stunt he had pulled.

Nobody touched his ears! It was a rule he and James had enforced vehemently when a young breeder had been cornered and teased in their village. How dare that pirate, that human, manhandle him in a such a manner! Him! An Allura! He should have drowned the blonde in his sleep.

And yet, he couldn't.

He couldn't because, whether it had been an occurrence of events or enforced by Draco's ruthlessness, the pirate had still touched his ears. Now, more than ever before, Harry was aware of the blonde as a potential mate.

It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have been possible. He should have retained his innocence and his ignorance to such things for at least another year. The blasted pirate had all but forced maturity onto him. The Allura were a sensitive species, their bodies far too eager to adapt to an atmosphere presented to them.

And now, Harry had not only his return home to worry about, but also, his approaching Heat.

"You're brooding again."

Harry jumped, startled from his thoughts by a dark voice. He glanced up through his eyelashes briefly, noting Severus' raven locks and stoic mask, before he looked down once more. The older pirate sighed and took a seat beside the boy, a glass of some alcohol or another in his ink-stained hand. The sombre pirate forever seemed to have ink on his hands. It was a feature Harry couldn't help but notice.

"He's not so bad." Harry felt his lip lift in a sneer in reply, knowing well who the man was referring to. "He's an animal." the green-eyed boy hissed, dodging the swipe Severus aimed at his head. He smirked, Snape was getting predictable.

The pirate sighed, rubbing a hand over his face wearily. "By Gods, lad, you're something else. Draco's only flaw is that he believes he is in charge. Deliberately provoking him by disobeying orders will make you miserable, I assure you. Why not try simply helping out. The response you receive might even be pleasant."

Harry scowled at the man as Severus rose to leave. He sat in his thoughts for some time, one hand absently trailing over his arm. He missed the feel of his scales. He missed the chaotic patterns they made as they trailed up his limbs and torso. He missed the sensation of his fins flared fully, trailing through water.

He looked up sullenly, his eyes drifting to Draco where the blonde wa aiding crew members to mend a crack in one of the finer lengths of stick that held up the sails. The pirate stretched, his shirt open to display the pale, smooth expanse of his torso as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Harry heard his breath shake as he expelled it slowly, eyes lifting to see that Draco was staring at him. The blonde grinned ferally before yelling: "Fetch me something to drink Harry?"

Were it not for the obvious question of his tone and Severus' recent words ringing in his ears, Harry would have offered only an obscene gesture in reply, one Ron had taught him. As it was, he clenched his fists and rose with a growl to the bucket of fresh water. He dipped a nearby mug inside, avoiding skin contact with the fluid and stood to give it to Draco.

That was, until he noticed the self-achieving smirk the blonde aimed at the older men. Harry snarled and threw the water over the taller man, drenching him.

For a moment, Draco stood still as the men around hollered in amusement. His shock was short-lived, however, and it took only seconds to react. Harry felt his wrist being pulled and yelped as he abruptly found himself on his stomach over the pirate's knee.

Then, in a move Harry had only seen happen to bold children, Draco raised a hand and slapped his backside.

###

Hermione sighed as she watched the scene from the kitchen window.

Harry shrieked in outrage, arms flailing as he tried to escape while Draco, with a furious glare, only continued to deliver his punishment.

"They make a lovely couple." Luna said happily by her side, eyes bright as she twirled a dish cloth in one hand. Hermione snorted as she watched Lucius and Severus intervene and send both males in opposite directions. "They are most definitely not a couple, Luna."

The blonde girl chuckled. "Of course they are. They're destined for one another. Draco needs Harry's spirit, while Harry needs Draco's discipline. They need each other."

Hermione pondered the younger woman's words, her hand tracing circles over her abdomen idly.

"We'll have company soon, won't we?" Luna's voice was soft, curious. Hermione nodded. "Not for long, they won't be boarding our ship. Lucius always supplies Jean Paul on these waters. They belong to him, it would not do to have Jean Paul as an enemy."

"Why?"

Hermione glanced at the blonde. For all the wisdom and surety she so often seemed to exude, Luna was a child, constantly curious. "Jean Paul has a creature aboard his ship. A magnificent creature that stays by his side and is loyal only to him. It is easily angered and painfully whimsical. It is a creature that will force you to walk to a watery grave in complete and utter bliss."

###

When Harry entered his room that night, it was to the sounds of Draco throwing water around in the bathroom. The Allura rolled his emerald eyes and fell onto the bed.

It had been worth the degrading public punishment to see Draco's imitation of a fish. Harry chuckled evilly and pulled on a night shirt, his eyes wandering over the near-invisible openings on his limbs.

The slit-like openings were sensitive, travelling from each elbow to each wrist on his arms, and from each knee to each ankle on his legs. He hummed unhappily as he pressed a finger to one pale slit, running the pad of the digit under the skin to touch the silky texture of the fin hidden below. He was unhappy in this form for too long, and it had been far too long.

The lock clicked on the bathroom door and Harry twisted to level a glare at the pirate. He froze, eyes wide as they landed on Draco. He had not expected the blonde to emerge wearing only a towel. Draco sneered at him. "What are you doing here already?"

Harry's response died in his throat as the pirate proceeded to unwind the towel and use it to dry his platinum hair. He produced only a breathless squeak, his cheeks flooding crimson as his eyes fixed on the new body part he had just been presented with.

He panicked as his heart rate slowed and his skin grew hot, uncomfortably so.

Not now, oh please, not now.

Draco had noticed his staring. He quirked an eyebrow at the smaller male, striding closer to the bed. As he leaned down to Harry's level, the Allura breathed in deeply, his eyes lidding as the smell of wood and burning leaves enveloped him. Draco smelled divine.

"Either you despise me, or you do not Harry. Which is it?"

That question doused Harry's senses and broke through his haze. He leaped up to sprint from the room, forcing the inevitable Heat away, if only for the moment.

Which was it?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Harry stalked the blonde slowly, waiting until the pirate had disappeared below the ship's deck to breathe a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?"

The Allura shrieked, the high pitched sound ending in a tense growl as he swung around to meet the wary gaze of Severus. "Must you sneak up on me like that?"

Severus merely smirked at him, the slight twitching of his lip belying his otherwise calm exterior. His eyes trailed over Harry where the smaller boy stood dressed in Draco's oversized shirt and pants. "Though it pains me to become involved I must enquire as to why you seem to be hiding from mister Malfoy, and why you've been sleeping in the spare cot in the lower brig?"

Harry paled, his mind drawing a blank as he pinned green eyes on the man. "That's none of your business."

Snape's smirk grew and he shook his head deftly before turning away, his black hair swinging loose behind him as he stalked. "My business or not, I must insist you return to your room, Harry. Draco will be missing you."

Harry's steps were tense, light as he opened the door of Draco's cabin and let himself in. He had waited past the hour of midnight, shrugging off Hermione's worried glance, in the hopes that when he had to return to his room, Draco would be fast.

His actions proved profitable, for as he shut the door behind him, dousing the room in darkness, his ears were met only by the sound of steady breathing and a slow heartbeat. Draco was sleeping.

Harry changed hurriedly into his nightclothes, his gaze lingering for a moment on the still form of the blonde pirate before he dragged his eyes away and slipped beneath the covers. He kept his distance, but despite that his hands shook as he inhaled a gulp of air nervously and the scent of Draco filled his brain.

He shut his eyes tight against the onslaught, breathing through his mouth and burying his face in his own hands, dwelling in the scent of himself, the scent of water and salt and sand.

Draco breathed peacefully on his side, unaware of the Allura's inner turmoil. Shrouded in shadows, the pirate looked like some resting angel, his white hair spread across the pillow in an effortless gesture of sensuality. His lips pouted in his sleep, and a small frown marred his brow, as though even in his dreams, he was aggravated, tormented.

Harry felt his body respond to the image and gulped. He was attracted to the pirate. There was little use denying it when the evidence presented itself so obviously. Draco's scent, his voice, his looks, his temper were all things that forced Harry further from the thoughts of innocence and deeper into the wishful thinking of what if...

What if he were to lean forward and press his mouth to Draco's? He was clumsy, yes, and inexperienced, but he knew how to kiss someone. What if he were to breathe against Draco's ear that he was willing... ready... would the pirate hear him? What if he were to trail a hand down Draco's smooth, pale chest, his arm fin extending and brushing...

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Harry could not show Draco his true form. Harry could not show any of these humans who he was. They would kill him. They would think him strange and cast him overboard, into strange, icy waters. He would be lost, desperately searching the vast ocean for a family who would never see him again. He couldn't let that happen.

So, with a heavy heart, Harry drew away from the sleeping pirate and curled into a ball, sleep eventually capturing him fitfully and lulling him into some semblance of peace. All the while, the scent of smoke and trees, enclosed within the cabin, surrounded his mind and drew him out of his senses.

###

Draco watched Harry warily as the boy helped Luna to gather the dishes left over from the evening meal. Harry had been acting odd since the incident in his cabin, but at least the other boy was now sleeping beside him again.

Though he would never admit it, even to himself, Draco had felt the absence of the strange boy in his bed. He had had little rest since Harry had fled, his bed cool without the heat of another body. Despite his better judgement, Draco was becoming more and more intrigued by the smaller boy. Harry's once brazen, now mouse-like attitude left him baffled and entirely curious as to what could have caused him to retreat into his shell.

The obvious answer would, of course, have been Draco's shameless display and the boy's reaction to it. Up until that moment, Draco had considered the male asexual. He showed little interest in anyone aboard the ship and often didn't understand the innuendos that erupted in daily conversations. The boy was as innocent as a lark, almost childlike in his behaviour.

That was, until recently. Now, Draco was entirely certain that Harry was a sexual being, who lusted as any man did. He had caught the covert glances the green-eyed boy aimed at him, the almost invisible flush that would stain Harry's cheeks when Draco drew too near. It was at a point where Draco simply longed to press the boy against the nearest wall and have his way with him.

Harry's innocence had only been saved by Draco's absolute infatuation with him. Draco not only desired the boy's body, he longed to slide his way into Harry's mind, into his core, until the smaller male had no choice but to accept his affections.

His musing was interrupted by his father as the man appeared beside him, face impassive.

"Jean Paul is approaching, Draco. I have seen him on the horizon. I suggest you lock away the girl and boy, explain to them that the creature this pirate carries is curious and will draw them further out than they would like. Their safety is behind closed doors."

Draco nodded once at his sire before taking off, his gaze locked on Luna. The blonde jerked her head up as though sensing his approach, a wide smile lighting up her small features. "Hello, Draco," she said and Harry froze behind her, his eyes snapping up to lock with Draco's, before he looked down once more.

Draco smiled at the blonde. "Luna, dear, I am sorry but I must ask yourself and Harry to retreat to my cabin, it's closest. Seal yourselves within. Jean Paul approaches and I cannot have you both walking off the ship."

Harry frowned as Luna simply grinned and tugged him away. Draco watched as they retreated, before his eyes drifted upwards, to the steady approach of Jean Paul's large ship, the White Wing.

###

"What kind of creature?"

Harry glanced away from the doorway, his gaze locking with Luna's.

The girl shrugged in response before sprawling across the bed, her hands twisting above her in the air as though drawing pictures only she could see. "I've no idea. I merely know that Hermione fears it and it has a hold over those who have never been exposed to its power before. It is something incredibly beautiful no doubt, to be able to draw one into the sea, to their deaths." She giggled suddenly, glancing at Harry, "not that you'd be drawn to your death, of course."

Harry grinned back at the small girl, seating himself on a stool and running a hand through his black curls. He supposed it was better to remain hidden than to give his secret away by rushing into the ocean.

_But you are not hidden. _

The voice entered Harry's mind abruptly, beautiful and flowing and completely unexpected. He froze, his eyes lifting to Luna who had stilled on the bed, her blue eyes clouding over. "Who are you?" his voice shook, his fear evident.

_I am Fleur, little one, and what exactly are you?_

Harry tensed as his body suddenly locked, his mind trapped and his panicked eyes fixed on Luna's still form. "I'm a boy." He supplied, terror making his thoughts a mess. What was this? Draco had not said the creature could speak by mind, or directly to him. What was happening?

The voice seemed to chuckle, high and delicate. A female.

_Draco did not anticipate you to be another creature, like myself. He knows not of your true form, youngling. What are you? I can taste water... and air... you are a beast born of the elements, like I._

"I'm nothing like you," Harry's whisper was faint and his throat closed with fright as his body moved suddenly, standing against his will.

_No... You are not, but there is a likeness between us. I wish to meet you._

"No!" Harry's response was little more than a squeak of protest as his fingers unlatched a lock and he found himself suddenly on the deck, striding towards a magnificent ship that had stopped mere feet from their own ship. A man stood aboard the vessel, broad and sleek and powerful, but it was the pale female Harry found his eyes drawn to.

He watched as her lips pulled up, her white blonde hair free in the wind as eyes the colour of palest blue met green.

Before he could attempt to stop himself, she propelled his body forwards, through the startled figures of Lucius and Draco, over the wall and straight down, into the frigid water that churned between the two ships.

##

A/N: I honestly did not think this story was so popular, my most sincere apologies for not updating it sooner. Now that i know people like it I will update regularly ^^ Thank you for your reviews they are much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Draco stood frozen, his insides turning to ice as he stared at the point of his father's ship over which Harry had just vanished. As the men around him hurried to release the paddle boat, his head snapped up, over the mahogany wall to the near black wood of Jean Paul's ship. The large man looked confused, his lined brow crinkled as he glanced at his partner, trying to understand why she had forced an unknown soul to his death.

Fleur gazed back at Draco, ignoring for the moment Jean Paul's spluttered questions. Her eyes, pale as chipped ice stared unblinking and though her skin was pallid, her cheeks were flushed and a small smile graced her features, making her all the more beautiful.

"What have you done?" Draco whispered, clutching his chest in a subconscious gesture of grief. Certain he had spoken the question so quietly not even Hermione had heard it, he jumped when Fleur shouted across the waves, her voice lilting but strong.

"I had no choice, youngling! He would not show us who he truly was and I will not be denied, nor should you!" she halted, her grin spreading to reveal a row of sharp, white teeth, perfectly situated. "Trust me, you're going to like what you drag out of those waters."

She's mad! Draco heard the thought scream through his mind, his eyes darting around. The small boat was moving too slowly, they'd never get to him in time!

It was a streak of courage he had not known he possessed that forced Draco Malfoy's feet into action as he propelled himself after Harry, dropping down, and down until he hit the water and it enveloped him. He yelped at the freezing temperature, swallowing a mouthful of salt as he struggled against the churning waves, his head bobbing above the water level. Where was he? Panicked silver eyes searched the waters desperately, his mind flooding with images of Harry, the slave's thin body purple with death.

There! Draco surged forward as his eyes locked on a spot of black in the dangerous waters, Harry's hair. The small boy was stilling as Draco reached, dipping back down into the waters until the pirate's arms wrapped around his middle, dragging him upwards and against his chest. The blonde noticed only the blood that leaked from a gash on the boy's forehead; Harry must have hit his head on the ship during the plummet.

He swivelled in the water, holding the unconscious boy hard against his body, for fear of him floating away. He back peddled to the boat as it lowered into the water, latching onto the side and hauling himself in before he tugged the smaller boy to safety. He gasped for breath as the boat began to move up once more, dragged to the deck. The blonde shut his eyes and stilled his heart, his entire body quaking and beginning to prickle as the water set into his bones.

He tugged his shirt off before turning to Harry, who lay partially on the blonde, his face turned away. From the slack of the smaller boy's limbs, Draco presumed he was unconscious. He pressed his shirt against the wound, praying to whatever deity that was listening that Harry's healing kicked in soon, before the boy succumbed to a drained death.

His eyes travelled over the rest of Harry's body and he froze. Something bulged beneath the sleeves of the boy's shirt, and the legs of his pants. It looked almost as though something delicate had burrowed beneath the material, against the boy's skin. Draco ripped the material of Harry's shirt, drawing back with a startled yelp as a fin unfurled from the boy's arm, large and thin and the most piercing shades of blue and green that Draco had ever seen.

When he tugged at the appendage, certain it was some creature that had latched itself to the boy, Harry shrieked, his eyes snapping open to stare painfully at Draco. Those eyes were darker than before, the colour expanded to inhuman levels as he frowned up at the pirate in confusion. What he had assumed was a sea weed clinging to the boy's face and neck, were scales.

Thousands of tiny, emerald scales littered the boy's right cheek, nose and neck, travelling beneath the soaking cotton of his shirt.

Draco stared into large eyes that were becoming wide with comprehension, Harry was beginning to panic, to shiver in his arms. The pirate ignored it, his hands dropping in shock. "What are you?"

The boat jolted the pair suddenly, sending Harry from Draco's body to the floor in a painful heap. The smaller boy yelled as arms dove in to drag him out and he found himself on the floor of the ship he had become so used to. He looked up at the surrounding pirates, most of whom drew back with cries at the sight of him, as though he were some hideous monster.

"An Allura!" a man with rotting teeth snarled suddenly, "I've 'eard of 'em blasted sirens! Throw him overboard, cap'ain, he'll bring us all to a watery grave!"

Harry flinched, dragging his fins back into his limbs even though he knew the damage had been done, he had been seen. They would slaughter him. They would skin his scales and leave him to bleed to death in unfamiliar waters. His head swivelled as another voice growled.

"You'll do no such thing!" Luna shrieked, the normally mild mannered kitchen worker pushed the burly pirate backwards, causing him to stumble. "He means us no harm. Lucius, I swear to you, he is a peaceful creature!"

Harry's grateful, tear-hazed gaze turned to the captain as the man advanced, his hair drawn back in a fierce ponytail as he regarded the creature on his deck. Harry looked pitiful. His clothing ripped and had revealed fins no longer than that he'd seen on a rainbow fish. The boy was too small to do any damage, his pretty features marred by the scales on his face. Lucius could only pity him.

Harry's view was blocked suddenly by someone standing in front of him.

"I'll not let you throw him overboard, nor will I let you harm him in any way, father."

The Allura paled, his stomach fluttering with gratitude as he stared straight up at Draco. The boy's features were stern, breaking no argument and making him appear older. The Malfoy's stared one another down, silver eyes locked in a battle they had probably been locked in many times before. A battle Draco often won.

Lucius sighed. "You will keep him in your room or with you at all times. His life is forfeit should any of the... crew find him. When we next dock I shall strip us of our less desirable workers." His gaze became cold suddenly, "I am trusting you, Draco. I will not have that boy's death on my conscience. The lad's very existence is on you now."

Harry was faced with Draco's stern features for the briefest of moments, before a shout from the other ship drew his attention.

Fleur was leaning against the ship wall, a sweet smile on her lips as her white hair fell around her body in delicate curls. "I am sorry you were injured, little one," she spoke as though she was suppressing laughter, her eyes wide with amusement, "We are creatures, you and I. Siblings in all but blood. I have seen into your heart, little one. The likes of you and I can only love their kind when they offer undying loyalty; your mate is on that ship, do not let him slip through your fingers because of your own fear."

With that, Fleur snapped her wings out in one fluid motion. They spread behind her gloriously, white and shining and feathered like a dove's. In her true form, Fleur was beautiful beyond the realms of humanity, beyond their basic ideas of angels. She was complete and utter purity as she stroked her wings rapidly and took to the skies with a speed that only Harry's eyes could follow.

###

A/N Gah! *bounces* I love my reviewers I love my readers haha you're all so kind! I'd no idea this fic would be so popular! My deepest apologies for leaving you on a cliffhanger but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Oh and for those curious, yes Harry's heat is still inevitable. ^^ Buh bye and happy readings!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The cell door opened with an ominous squeal, sending the few inhabitants within into a drowsy panic.

Ron pressed himself against the wall he was chained to, eyes and vision losing focus as pain seared through his leg and fin. The fin was twisted cruelly, pale where it had once been a vivid violet. The arrow protruded grotesquely from his ankle, left there from it's first strike.

The Allura's head spun as his chin was suddenly clasped by a strong, dry hand and his head was tilted upwards. The image of Riddle stared down at him, blurred and inconsistent. Ron bared his teeth in a pitiful growl, enlisting only a chuckle from his captor.

"We will be reaching land soon, pretty beast," the pirate all but crooned, his black hair swinging forward to obscure Ron's view. "I'll heal you then, but only if you are any good to me. Wouldn't want you getting away if you're the prize I think you'll be."

With a smirk, he left, slamming the door behind him. Ron slumped where he sat, his chest heaving as his glazed, blue eyes slid to the cage beside him. Though the boy within was small, no more than a child, the cage was cruelly sized. It forced the ragged, white wings that protruded from the boy's back to bend painfully. A boy with lank brown hair struggled to free himself from the chains which held him on the room's far side. The boy was nondescript, his face nothing special and why Riddle had imprisoned him; Ron was too weary to care anymore. He knew only that the young man's name was Neville and despite the futility, he continued to pull at his bindings as the ship sailed on.

###

Harry smiled up at Hermione as the woman placed fresh towels on Draco's bed, and though it was small and tenuous, he received a smile in return. Draco shut the door behind her, his face blank. The blonde had not said a word as he had led Harry passed the wary pirates to his room. He had not commented as Luna had embraced the Allura and walked with them, a sharp eye focused on every man who happened to glance at Harry in distaste.

He said nothing even now as he stood before the smaller male, his arms crossed over a shirtless torso. Harry shivered in his damp clothes, the tension settling over him like an unwelcome blanket as he stared up at the blonde. Draco couldn't be mad... Draco had saved him, he couldn't hate him...

The pirate moved suddenly, striding to the bathroom and unlocking the door, he began to twist the taps overhead the hollow wooden tub. The bath filled slowly with warm water and as it churned, Draco dipped in a bar of soap, causing foam to rise to the surface.

When it was full, he switched off the dials and stood. "Get in."

Harry shook his head, his wet hair sliding horribly against his neck as he stared with wide eyes, not understanding. A drop of something trailed over the bridge of his nose suddenly, warming the scales there. The Allura raised a hand and pulled it away to find a finger stained with blood. Draco sighed.

"You're injured and freezing. Get in before you catch cold so that I can tend to your wound."

Hesitantly, Harry stood on quivering legs to make his way into the smaller room. He turned his back on the pirate as he stripped and got into the tub, splashing water over the sides. A hot flush stained his cheeks, making the scales there darken.

Draco pulled a stool beneath himself as he sat down, his knees touching the wooden rim of the bath. Dipping a nearby cloth into the water, the pirate moved forward to clean Harry's would, swiping gently and pulling away only when the gash began to mend itself and stop bleeding.

Harry felt his face heat as Draco brushed the cloth over the scales beneath his eye and atop his nose. The emerald layers across his skin were sensitive, sparking as each brush of cloth and each careful caress. The sensations forced Harry's shoulders to fall, the tension leaving him as a noise similar to a purr built in his chest, vibrating through him softly. Draco's careful hands smoothed over his arms, lingering on the larger scales there and his fins in a way that made the Allura's breath catch inhis throat.

"You should have told me." The pirate murmured softly, careful not to break the peaceful atmosphere that now enveloped the pair.

"I was scared." Harry breathed, voice quaking as Draco dipped a hand across the palm-sized scales of his chest and stomach. "Scared of what?" the blonde leaned forward, his breath ghosting against the Allura's pointed ear.

"That you would hate me, fear me, get rid of me." Harry finished the sentence with a keening moan as Draco's lips brushed the tip of his ear in a gentle caress.

"I could never hate you." Draco growled, pulling back to grasp the smaller man's face in his hands, silver eyes lidded.

"I know that now." Harry's eyes were dark, his pupils impossibly large. The boy's chest was heaving slowly, as though he was finding it difficult to breathe. The random patterns of scales that adorned most of his body only served to enhance his beauty in Draco's eyes. Beneath the scent of soap, the crisp odour of ocean waves and crackling salt filled Draco's senses as he brought his face closer to Harry's.

"What are you?" he breathed, his senses clouding as his one and only desire became to kiss the Allura, to taste him. Harry brought one hand up to trail down the blonde's chest shyly, the fin impossible delicate against the pirate's skin.

"I'm yours."

###

Draco shut the door behind him, a small smile playing across his lips as he listened to Harry hum as the Allura washed himself in the cooling bathwater. The taste of Harry lingered still on his lips and Draco's tongue darted out to taste him, his eyes closing as the flavour made his taste buds dance. The pirate had yearned for Harry when all the boy had been was a slave and a nuisance. To discover that he as a being born of water, a truly unique creation that desired him, Draco Malfoy; well that only served to flame his need to adore Harry, to possess him.

It was with a sharp drop that Draco came back to reality as someone rapped on his bedroom door. The culprit was Luna, who smiled up at him with bright eyes, a mug of boiling pink fluid in her hands. Draco accepted the drink hesitantly when she handed it to him, sniffing the contents.

"What is it?" he scrunched up his nose at the bitter smell of unsweetened zest. Luna chuckled. "Just something to help you with tonight." The blonde said mysteriously, before padding away happily, her blue eyes fixed on the setting sun.

Tonight? Draco frowned as he shut the door. Perhaps a sleeping tonic? He took a large gulp, grimacing at the taste, before setting the mug aside. He'd rather take a sleepless night.#

* * *

###

A/N: Ummm.. the next chapter is rated NC-17 so little uns if you don't mind jus skipping along and not reading this.. that'd be great ^^ Once again, a HUGE thank you to my reviewers, you make me smile ^^ Go raibh míle míle míle míle maith agat ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

**Hot.**

_Too hot... burning... hurts... bubbling..._

He keened; high and pleading. "Please... please... please..."

_Searing... Throbbing... too hot... too hot..._

His body twisted against the sheets, his fins flared. He moaned, pulling at the shirt that covered him, needing relief. His own scent surrounded him... Thick, like syrup.

"_Please..."_

###

Draco groaned as he sat up, one hand going to his head as his sleep addled brain tried to figure out what it was that had woken him.

The room was doused in darkness, completely devoid of any light and thick with the scent of the ocean. He frowned. Should the smell have been that pronounced? Was it ever that strong?

He glanced at Harry sleepily, to find the boy turning against the sheets, his face was distressed and he was whimpering, as though trapped in some nightmare. Where was the boy's shirt? Draco quirked an eyebrow in confusion, rubbing his chin as his gaze scanned for the missing garment.

A soft, pain-filled wail left the Allura's mouth and the pirate stilled. "Harry," Draco scooted closer, leaning over the boy and blowing on his flushed face, "you're alright, wake up, 'tis only a nightmare." He pressed a cool hand to Harry's chest, before pulling back with a gasp when Harry's skin all but scalded him. Had the boy fallen ill?

The smaller boy's eyes flared open, green irises large and glowing eerily in the suffocating darkness. Draco felt his mouth pop open. The Malfoy heir was no coward, but was he to be honest with himself; he would have admitted that in that instant, Harry nearly frightened the life out of him.

"Damn it, Harry!" the blonde growled as he drew back, only for the Allura to follow him, his glowing stare unblinking. Draco spluttered as he suddenly found himself trapped against the sheets, pushed down as Harry's body straddled his own. "Blast it, Harry, come to your senses!" he hissed, panicked as he felt his body respond to the gentle weight of the dark-haired boy.

Harry's skin was on fire. The boy's fins were flared and slick where they glided across Draco's bare arms. The Allura placed small hands on the pirate's torso and ground down with his hips. Draco gasped as his length was pushed against Harry's, whilst the green-eyed boy mewled in relief, his lashes fluttering.

"Gods! What's gotten into... Ah!" Draco cried out as Harry bucked his hips again, the boy's arousal painfully obvious behind the thin cloth of his pyjama bottoms. The pirate growled, abruptly twisting so that Harry landed on his back, pinned beneath Draco's longer body. "Damn it, Harry! Control yourself!" he gasped as he held down the boy's wrists.

Harry squirmed desperately beneath him, his big eyes suddenly glistening with tears of frustration. "I can't." The Allura gasped, his voice low and husky and entirely sexual. "Please... Draco... I can't..." He didn't seem capable of voicing his predicament, his mind as lost and frantic as his body was. For a wild moment, Draco thought the boy to be possessed, before Harry lifted his hips suddenly to rub against him, crooning deeply. "Please... Draco."

The plead was mostly a keen of distress and Draco felt his own arousal pulse painfully, the noises Harry was making fogging his mind. With a short groan, the pirate released Harry's hands to strip the boy of his pants, his hands sliding over Harry's leg fins slowly. The smaller male writhed at the touch, moaning incoherently. Draco trailed his hands over the Allura's thighs, dipping against his hips before vanishing for a moment to rid himself of his own sleeping garments.

When he lowered his body atop Harry's once more, he was met with a hiss of delight. The Allura rolled his hips, crying out as Draco's lengthy arousal slipped against his own. The blonde had never before experienced the likes of Harry. The boy writhed and twisted and moaned as though each touch was something utterly divine and entirely new. But that couldn't be the case, could it?

"Draco... more..."

The pirate's thoughts were interrupted by the breathy moan and, eager to comply, Draco reached down to grasp the boy's length in his hand, squeezing softly. Harry cried out, his mewls sharp against the pirate's ear and almost inhuman. The Allura spread his legs as he panted, his small hands caressing Draco's arms in a possessive gesture.

"Not enough... Ah... please Draco... please, oh please, oh please..."

The breathy demanding tone was nearly Draco's undoing. The pirate growled hotly, moving his hand down to stroke Harry's opening as the sharp scent of the boy's skin filled his every indrawn breath. The opening was slick beneath his fingertips, near pliant and moist, like a female's. Draco had little time to ponder that before Harry snarled delicately and tried to embed himself on the digit.

"You'll hurt yourself." Draco panted; stilling the boy's jerking hips with one strong hand. The Allura merely keened in response, his glowing green eyes fixed on the blonde with complete lust. Draco tensed as he slid a finger inside Harry, moaning as the digit was gripped by a warm, tight wetness. Harry mewled at the breech, his lidded eyes snapping open in wonder. He sucked in a lungful of air as Draco pushed in a second finger and moved the two slowly, stretching him.

Harry's eyes fluttered at the sensation but it wasn't until Draco located the soft bundle of nerves further in that Harry's breath left him in a loud, drawn-out moan. The boy's back arched and he became unable to form words, his mouth opening to draw in little gasps of desperately needed oxygen.

The blonde withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He watched the boy's fluttering eyes as he pushed himself in, moaning as he was encased within Harry, within something so tight he nearly forgot himself. He drew out slowly before sinking back in, his arms braced on either side of the slender boy. The Allura's eyes rolled back in delight and he cried out, his voice high and causing a thrill to race up Draco's spine.

He moved his hips again, groaning as Harry's hips rose in time with his own, pushing against the blonde in a way that was purely instinctual. Harry's slender arms rose to wrap around Draco's neck as the pair moved, the cabin filled with the sounds of cries, harsh breathing and the smell of sea and sweat.

Abruptly, Harry tensed below him, mewling as he came, dousing his own chest and Draco's in clear, light fluid. Draco cried out against the Allura's silk-soft hair as he climaxed inside the smaller male, the strength leaving his arms. He lay against Harry for a moment, content to be still while his heart rate calmed and Harry purred, content, beneath him.

He was about to rise when Harry growled suddenly. Draco tensed, "Wha...?"

Draco shrieked as Harry heaved his body suddenly, twisting until the blonde was beneath him and he was straddling the well-toned pirate. The Allura's hair fell around them, thick and soft and Draco felt his erection swell painfully once more.

"What the hell?"

Harry moaned above him, twisting his hips as he slid further onto the blonde's increasing length. The pirate had never filled so quickly before, nor had he thought it possible; yet Harry's arousal was evidence enough as it was pressed against the blonde's stomach. Draco moaned, confused but willing when the scent of the bitter pink tea Luna had given him reached his nose. The reason for his rapid erection clicked into place and Draco cursed the starry-eyed blonde; until Harry bucked against him and all rational thought fled his mind.

* * *

###

A/N: I am still blushing... I've never written a scene quite so... descriptive before or so intense and I hope it's ok but I can't re read it I'll never have the nerve to post it. So , my apologies for any mistakes ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Draco pulled on his pants with quivering arms, his muscles mournfully protesting the lack of sleep. Harry lay blessedly still and asleep on the bed, his skin flushed and a content smile playing over his pink lips. The sun had risen some time ago and showered the room in light. Where Draco to hazard a guess, he'd place the time closer to midday.

He cringed as he ran a hand through his damp hair, the thought of having to face his father and Severus' questioning looks not a pleasant one. He would have emerged from his cabin sooner, but Harry had had other ideas. The blonde was exhausted in every way he considered possible. He prayed only that whatever had taken over Harry the night previously was long since past.

Draco opened the door and locked it firmly behind him, leaning against the wooden frame as his knees shook and his stomach gurgled unhappily. His eyes slid shut as he breathed, allowing the sun to heat his already pink cheeks and flushed chest.

"Good morning, Draco."

The pirate opened one eye to glare at the small blonde who had appeared by his side, taking in her broad smile with a grimace. "Morning, Luna." He muttered, his voice hoarse and husky. The women smiled up at him and held up a mug she had clasped in her hands. The liquid inside was a dark blue and the scent was sweet, deliciously so.

"What's this one?" Draco asked suspiciously as he took the mug, sniffing the liquid warily. Luna shook her head, "it's just something to wake you up, give you a bit of energy. I'll be sure to give you in another mug of the pink brew in a few hours."

Draco, who had begun to drink the sweet tasting tea in earnest, spluttered, causing the drink to dribble down his chin. "Excuse me?" he rasped, huffing as the tea went down the wrong way. Luna chuckled as she patted his back, nodding in the direction of his room. "He's going to wake up soon," she said ominously, her blue eyes far too bright.

Draco stared down at the little female incredulously. "What sort of bloody witch are you?" he groaned in jest. Luna's eyes all but sparkled, "the good kind," she whispered, "but that's besides the point. I'm sure you're curious as to what's gotten into our dear friend."

Believing Luna's 'good witch' comment to be just a whim of the girl, Draco chose to ignore it, one blonde eyebrow quirking as he sipped the warm drink. "Aye." he said finally, curiosity winning out over his embarrassment knowing that Luna was fully clued on to what had occurred in his bedroom.

Luna nodded, taking the mug from Draco when he'd drained it. "An Allura is a very innocent creature, Draco. From the moment they are born to the time of maturity they are sweet, childlike, affectionate beings whose minds cannot grasp the concept of love or sex." The woman spoke as though she were reciting from a book, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "When an Allura reaches sexual maturity their body goes into a reaction known as their Heat. Hormones are produced rapidly and the Allura emits a scent to attract a possible mate. That's where you come in."

She glanced at Draco knowingly and the pirate flushed. "Harry saw you as a potential mate. Though he's a bit too young for the Heat to strike, it's possible the stress of being stolen and moved around and the new environment caused his Heat to come upon him rather swiftly." She raised hard blue eyes suddenly to stare at Draco, all smiles wiped from her pretty face. "When an Allura finds a mate, they will not leave their side for as long as both of them are alive, Draco. Harry chose you as his own and by responding to his Heat last night, you accepted his advances. At the moment Harry is in an instinctual state, he will be wild, protective and needy for days, maybe weeks. But he will be himself once the impact of the Heat begins to calm."

Draco felt his heart race, his eyes narrowing as he considered all that Luna was explaining to him. He was Harry's mate? Forever? To be dropped so suddenly into a commitment was as though he was pulling a bag over his head. For a moment, Draco couldn't breathe. He gaped at the women, mind frantic. Luna's voice penetrated his confused thoughts sharply.

"You cannot leave him. You cannot hurt him, or you will kill him."

Hearing the statement was like being plunged into the ocean once more, icy and terrifying. Regardless of his own issues with a lifelong commitment, the last thing he could ever want was Harry's death. Living in a world without the Allura would be near meaningless. It would be like living in a world in which God forget to make the sun rise and the ocean's froze, the waves unable to steer his ship. He could not allow that to happen. He could not allow Harry to ever feel as though he was not wanted.

"I'd never hurt him." Draco whispered hoarsely, his fear constricting his throat. Luna stared at him for a moment more, her blue eyes unusually fierce. Then, they softened, and a small smile graced her features. "Good," she replied simply.

A sharp cry brought Draco's attention to the door he was leaning against and he looked at Luna in disbelief. "He can't be serious."

The cries grew pitched, full of discomfort and confusion and Harry's half-sob hit his heart like a stone.

"Draco?"

Luna grinned up at the pirate, her face utterly peaceful. "Your Allura needs you, Draco. I'll be sure to bring you the tea later and I will let Hermione and Lucius know that you are otherwise... engaged." Had Draco not been so accostumed to viewing Luna as a curious child, he would have been certain the blonde wench was teasing him. He growled at her as he flung open the door and made his way back into the room.

Luna watched him go with a small smile, padding along the deck and humming to herself happily. She found Hermione sitting in the kitchen, one hand placed softly over the very slight swell of her abdomen. The brunette glanced up from her book as Luna entered, brow furrowed.

"Luna have you seen Draco? I know Lucius told him to take care of Harry but I don't think the boys were confined to their own space." Luna took a seat beside the brown eyed women, her eyes cloudy. There was an almost dazed look about her that Hermione had come to realise meant that Luna was somewhere far, far away.

"Draco's with his family," Luna whispered, her pale fingers drumming a familiar tune on the wooden counter top. It was a tune the girl hummed only during her strange moments.

"But Harry's other family is hurting... He's trapped."

The girl's fingers continued their drumming and Hermione frowned, a sense of foreboding causing a thrill to race up her spine and her skin to crawl.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"Faster... please... Ahh..."

Draco groaned as he kneeled behind the boy, his length sliding into Harry's body with ease. Harry knelt before him, the Allura's pale thighs spread and his arms quaking with the effort of holding himself up.

Harry mewled suddenly, his back arching and his movements becoming near frantic. Draco growled as he gripped the boy's hips, his own thrusts were becoming less elegant and more forceful as his stomach tightened deliciously.

Harry's strength left him as Draco came within him and the Allura dropped to his side on the bed, gasping as his hips bucked and fluid as slick and clear as oil spurted from his length coating his stomach. The boy moaned as Draco drew him against his sweat-filmed chest, his eyes fluttering as weariness hit him in one of those rare moments when his heat reclined and he could rest.

"What time is it?" The question fell sleepily from his lips, slurred and lisping. Draco's chest vibrated against his back as the pirate chuckled. His voice when he spoke was hoarse, weary. "Rest, Harry, it is nightfall. Luna is certain the... sexual needs of your Heat will only last until tomorrow night." He hesitated as he spoke the next question, certain the Allura would not answer him.

"Harry, where do you come from?"

Harry blushed as he fell into sleep, his eyelids fluttering prettily. His voice was near inaudible, light and whispery. "By a lone island filled with plants and few animals, large but not so large as to draw humans. My village sinks beneath the tides not far from there."

Draco nodded and let his breath escape him in a rush when the Allura finally succumbed to sleep. The blonde's heart rate was a frantic beat, wild and inconsistent and the pirate was certain he was going to have a heart attack. "You're going to be the death of me." He mumbled tiredly.

The tea Luna had been force feeding him all day settled uncomfortably in his empty stomach but served to keep him awake and easily impassioned. He only prayed to whatever deity happened to be listening that Harry would return to his full senses before he, himself, died of starvation.

Had he been another Allura, he was certain the process would have been much more natural, would have gone more smoothly. The fact that he was human only served as a hindrance when Harry's body was going through changes he'd never before experienced or known occurred. He needed to question his pretty mate's biology tomorrow.

Draco felt a small smile curve his lips as he gazed down at the smaller boy clasped in his arms. His mate. Harry was his, in every sense. For reasons he couldn't fathom, the idea appealed to him. The fact that he could call Harry his own made something deliciously tender unfurl within the pirate's stomach. He craved Harry and had done so since his first encounter with the lad.

Yet, deep down, Draco knew that Harry would never truly belong to him. It was why he had asked the question of Harry's home. The boy had been a slave, taken from all he knew. It was doubtful that he would remain on Draco's ship, blissfully happy, knowing that somewhere out there his family were searching for him. He needed to go home, that Draco could not deny. If only to prove he was alive and well, Harry needed to be with his family. But would he return? That was the question that hindered Draco from offering to take the boy home. Regardless of being mated, would Harry return to Draco once he was once again confined in the safety of a parent's arms?

Surely he would not. As adamantly as Harry would declare that he loved only Draco and that he wished to be with the pirate; all that would count for naught when faced with the decision of a human mate or a family. For how could a creature like Harry, born of water and blessed with long life, ever love a human?

Draco heaved a sigh as he settled Harry onto the bed, slipping into his pants and leaving his room. The night air bit of his unclothed chest, sending a torrent of Goosebumps over his flesh and causing his slick hair to flutter in the light breeze. The smell that Harry carried so pungently was thicker out here. The musk of salt and water and churning sand filled his senses and cleared his head as it always had.

Draco leaned against the wooden wall that bordered the Coiling Serpent. The wood was a deep brown; expensive and strong but light enough to allow a fast getaway. It was a feature Lucius prided himself in. Draco sighed as he ran his fingertips against it, listening for any signs of life. The ship was silent. The nest above him was devoid of Blaise's usual loudmouthed form; no doubt the look-out had excused himself, as was his custom in the early hours of darkness. Even Luna, who, like a spirit, had taken to walking the ship come nightfall, was absent. It was as though every soul aboard had been lifted to the heavens in the time he had spent with Harry.

Harry. Draco's heart was heavy. Despite the love he felt coming off the boy in droves for him and him alone, the pirate knew that Harry would one day leave him. Whether that was the day he was reunited with his kind, or a day in the distant future when Harry grew weary of a pirate's lifestyle. It was inevitable.

"Why so sad, blonde one?"

Draco cursed as a fluttering of wings filled his senses and the female landed effortlessly by his side, too swift to have been seen approaching. It was as though she had materialised from thin air. Fleur stood beside him with a soft smile, her features pale and silver in the moonlight and utterly captivating, but not as captivating as his Allura.

"By Gods Fleur, you'll give me a blasted heart attack doing that one of the days!" he growled at the slender creature, eyes on the shifting waters rather than on the alluring flutter of his dazzling wings. Though the pair were allies and Fleur would often visit him at night in these waters, Draco was no fool to believe she would not attempt to entrance him and draw him in, if only to prove that she could. It was a source of great pain to the Veela that Draco had yet to succumb to her charms.

Fleur smiled at him, her deceptively cold eyes full of amusement. "I wish not to harm you, youngling," she said silkily. She leaned forward minimally, her slender nose pointed in the air. "You smell of him."

Draco froze and a dry laugh left him in a huff. "Good. Then you know he belongs to me, beautiful. So if you've come to play with him, you may as well leave."

Fleur laughed almost breathlessly, as though her very voice was something made of wind and clashing chimes. "I do not wish to play with the pretty Allura, though he does intrigue me. And it is you, Draco, who belongs to him." Draco snorted, his lips tugging into a smile despite his wariness of the creature. When Fleur had first approached him at the age of twelve on his father's ship, Draco had been certain he was being visited by an angel. He had all but wept at her beauty and had fast clutched at the opportunity to become a friend to the women, a confidante. It was a hidden pleasure of his to speak with the female each time He and his crew entered Jean Paul's waters. Tonight, however, the Veela was tense.

"The sea is uneasy, blonde one," Fleur's voice spoke rigidly, her eyes fixed on some far point in the distance Draco could not see. "Jean Paul is heading to land, as should you. Riddle courses these waters and though he will dock soon, he will return. Whatever he has captured on this trip of his sickens me, though I know not what they are." Her eyes were full of warning when Draco turned to meet her gaze.

Draco nodded but his eyes remained hard. "I understand Fleur but I must... go somewhere first. I must right a wrong that has been done." Fleur's gaze flittered to his cabin and back. "You wish to bring him home?"

Draco nodded once, his jaw tense and set in an effort to still his quivering form. "I must. He belongs there, with his family." Fleur regarded him, her wings spreading out slowly in a languid stretch.

"What if he does not agree with that?"

Before Draco could answer, there was a flood of cool air and the woman was gone, vanished into the night without a trace. The pirate stroked the wooden wall beneath his fingers. He was grateful for her curiosity, for her soft nature that guided their ship in the right direction on so many occasions without the knowledge of Hermione and the crew. But he could not heed her warning now. Come morning he would meet with his father and convince the man to make one final stop before Hogsmeade.

He knew the island Harry spoke of and it was not a day's travel from where they were now. He would give Harry back his family, his home. It was the least the pirate could do as gratitude for the love and trust the Allura had shown him by viewing him as a mate. Draco would not force Harry to make the decision between a human and his own kind. The sweet boy deserved better than that.

* * *

###

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and to those reading I hope you continue to enjoy my work, I'm in the updating mood lately so if anyone likes my writing style and wishes to send me a request of a story they'd like to read, I'd happily accept the challenge ^^ Oh and before I go can I just say to Rodacoma, your previous review made me laugh until I had stitches, you're a pleasure to hear from thank you ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"Hello, Draco so nice of you to grace us with your presence."

The blonde sneered at Severus, his slender nose pointing in the air as he approached the pale haired pirate at the wheel of the ship. Lucius looked down at his son in amusement, his lip twitching as he attempted to control his facial expressions. "Hello Draco." He all but purred, earning a suspicious glance from Hermione who stood by his side.

Draco eyed the older man, thrusting his hair into a messy braid to avoid it blinding his vision. The winds were fierce, jolting the ship and whipping at anything loose, be that hair or clothing. "Hello father. My apologies for deserting you but something came up and I was obliged to deal with it."

"Oh, aye?" Lucius queried, his mouth stretching into a grin, "obliged, were you? Dreadful task that must have been so." Draco felt his cheeks flush, his skin pinking as Severus chuckled darkly behind him and Hermione raised a hand to cover her smirking mouth. Had Luna told them every detail of what had recently occurred in his life? He crossed his arms, his head tilting in some semblance of dignity.

"It was beyond my control and well you know it," he sniffed at his sire, causing the man to snort in amusement. Hermione hit the man's arm softly, her gaze reprimanding. "Leave Draco alone," she said with a small smile, "from what Luna has told me this was bound to happen and Draco could have no sooner prevented it than the Divine himself. You should be happy for your son, Lucius."

The blonde captain sobered instantly, his smirk softening to a smile, before Draco interrupted his thoughts. "I'm afraid we have one more course before Hogsmeade, father."

"Oh?" Lucius looked at his son questioningly, "where might that be?"

Draco ran his tongue over his teeth, unable to meet the gaze of his sire. "To the Neglected Island father. It is where Harry is from."

The words fell into heavy silence. Severus had tensed, his black eyes narrowed. "That island is rumoured to be home to the most dangerous of creatures, Draco. It is not a good place for sailors to stop. Naturally I assume the tales speak of Harry's people but it would be unwise to assume so, and it would be most unwise to settle there for a simple family reunion." Hermione was nodding as the dark haired pirate spoke, her brown eyes dark.

"'Tis true, Draco. I've read that many a boat goes missing there. If this is where Harry is from the people who took him are either very brave, or very foolish men. Just because Harry now trusts us does not mean his kind will. They would most likely take insult in our presence and believe Harry is a prisoner here."

Draco felt his heart fall as he stared at the trio, his family. "Harry is a prisoner here."

He turned his head to look at the ocean, his voice but a whisper. "I do not wish to dock there for a reunion. I wish to bring Harry home. He deserves fall more than what half-life I can offer him." Though it physically pained him to admit it, Draco felt deep down that his words were true. Harry belonged with his own kind, where he would marry a beautiful woman and produce beautiful raven-haired children. Draco could never offer the lad that, no matter how much he loved the other boy.

Hermione's hand landed on his shoulder, soft and comforting. "Are you sure, Starlet?" she whispered, her childhood nickname for him causing a small smile to shift his troubled frown.

"Aye. Let's take him home."

###

Harry was wrapped in the most delicious dream. His mind purred as warmth unlike anything he had ever felt before encased his stomach and seared through his blood. It was a feeling of utter contentment and it was incredible.

He awoke doused in the scent of his mate, the blonde's arms firmly locked around his middle. Harry twisted sleepily, his fins brushing against the pirate's skin and causing Draco to shiver, his grey eyes sliding open. In the yellow glow of the rising sun, Draco looked like a mortal angel. His white hair was painted gold, his flushed cheeks a peach and cream colour that made Harry grin.

"Go back to sleep, pest."

The pirate's voice, a rough groan, all but ruined the image of perfect innocence and Harry couldn't help but chuckle, his fingers reaching up to trail against the blonde's jaw. Fine hairs lay there, rasping and coarse against his fingertips but near invisible to his eyes. "I am awake now."

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes to glare at the smaller man. "Of course you are," he grunted, "you demand sex for near three days and then you wake fresh as a daisy in the early hours of the morn." Harry blushed darkly, his breath hitching as images of what he and Draco had done flittered across his brain, littering his thoughts and hazy with his Heat.

His blush grew darker, spreading to his chest in a way that made the blonde pirate smirk knowingly. "I... I had my Heat," the Allura whispered, eyes downcast. Draco gripped his chin abruptly, tilting his head back. He descended on Harry's mouth, the dark-haired boy's lips soft and pliant against his own. Harry moaned weakly beneath him and were he not beyond the point of exhaustion, Draco would have felt his groin tighten in response. "I know."

As it was, his stomach tilted with his own desire and he groaned as he pushed himself up, his muscles screaming in protest. His whole body was alight now that Luna's tea had left his system. The pirate wouldn't be able to relax for days. He smiled down at Harry as the Allura watched him, green eyes lidded.

"Up, Harry!" The smaller boy tilted his head at Draco's demanding tone, shrieking when the pirate flung a shirt at him. "Get dressed and come to the deck, we should be there by now."

Bewildered, Harry watched Draco dress swiftly, blushing at the pirate's nakedness despite all they had done. His Heat had come, and he had taken Draco as a mate. Harry felt almost proud of the thought. His senses burned in a way that was purely maturity and Draco's mind was a solid weight against his own, proving the bond. Harry felt each feeling that coursed through his mate; lust, apprehension, sadness and resolve.

He frowned as he left the bedroom, why was Draco sad? The Allura had no answer for his question, he knew only emotion. Luna approached him swiftly, her stance lacking in its usual skip. Her eyes were large, clouded in the rays of the sun as she suddenly gripped Harry's shoulders.

"Don't go after him!"

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back, staring at the blonde. "Who? Luna, what's the matter?"

Luna was swaying where she stood, her head clutched in her hands. When she looked up, her eyes were a starling blue once more and she smiled at Harry. "How have you been, beautiful?" Harry felt his mouth pop open, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out what on earth had just happened.

"Am... I'm well, Luna, thank you. Who am I not meant to go after?" Luna looked bemused but happy, her smile all but lighting up her soft features. "I suppose, Harry, that it would be unwise to go after bad men, strangers or flashing lights. None truly bode well in any scenario. Draco's waiting for you."

She took off before Harry could question her further, a small huff of laughter leaving his lips. He adored Luna, truly he did. But the girl was most odd sometimes. She was a species all her own. He found Draco on the deck with Lucius. The elder pirate cast him a long look, his silver eyes almost sad, as though he had just lost something.

"Hello, Harry, Draco has something to show you." Harry smiled at the pirate who had, only a few short days ago, saved his life and fended off his own crew. He touched a small hand to Lucius' lips in passing, a thank you. Though the pirate looked confused and probably didn't understand the gesture, he smiled all the same.

Draco grabbed him as he approached, holding him in a strong embrace. Harry laughed outright as he squirmed against the blonde. "Do you know where we are, Harry?" His voice was hushed. Harry glanced at the land they had stopped beside, taking in the tall trees and pale sand. It was an island that looked only vaguely familiar, and he shook his head.

Draco chuckled, "Probably because you come from the other side, we'll have to walk to get there. This island is known as the Neglected Island, Harry. It's where your village is."

For a silent moment, Harry stood still, his eyes frozen open in a state of shock. The Allura's breath left him in a loud exhale. Draco had brought him to see his family? Draco was allowing him to see his home again? Within seconds he had turned and captured the pirate in an embrace, his slender arms tight around the blonde's neck.

"Thank you," he breathed, "thank you."

* * *

###

A/N: You know what? I spoil you lot rotten -.- I've read fictions on here that aren't updated for months, years!Lucky gits :P An amused thank you to Moonlight12121 who reviewed every single chapter as she read it XD Thank you for taking the time and thank you Rodacoma for your continuous amusing comments I really never do expect them :P Hope everyone's enjoying this as much as I am. ^^ Peace


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Ron hissed through his teeth as he was tipped from the wooden crate he had been forced into onto concrete floors. His body hit the chill of the stone with a suppressed shiver, his lips tinged blue and unhealthy.

His senses were leaving him, turning his mind to mush and forcing him to forget things, to not keep a look out, to become dazed. The pain in his ankle was a near constant companion, leaving only in the blissful times when he fell into darkness and knew nothing. The boy that had been caged on the ship beside him sat on the stone floor not far from where Ron had been left and Neville was, once again, chained to a wall.

Ron glanced around with lidded eyes, his blue fins flaring weakly in defence. He was in a prison, of that there could be no doubt. The ceiling, walls and floor were a solid stone, with no window bar a small rectangular hole through which sun was filtering through, sickeningly bright. Ron twisted his limbs into something comfortable, his stomach growling hollowly as he tried to push his trembling form against the wall, a support.

Before his limbs could give out and he could fall, thin arms gripped his middle and hauled him up, against the stone. The winged boy trembled as he scooted back to allow Ron more room, a soft hand trailing over his wounded led remorsefully.

_I am sorry I cannot heal it without the weapon being gone. I cannot pull it free. _

The soft voice was whispered through the Allura's mind, faint and painfully young. Ron rolled his eyes to stare at the winged child. The boy was no more than ten, his slender face ragged and pale and beautiful despite all he had been through. Blue eyes the colour of dark gems stared back at Ron through strands of dirty blonde hair.

It was not the first time that the other creature had spoken into Ron's mind, yet each time the redhead found curiosity and life enough within him to question how it was possible. He'd never before come across a being like the young boy, he knew only from his scent that the winged youth was a creature born of air.

The Allura licked his lips, wincing as they split and stung as he opened them to speak. "Not your fault," he gasped, "thanks."

Before the child could answer the only door was flung open and the blonde cowered as Riddle entered, a grey haired man bent over with age following behind him. Riddle strode to the youth, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Now, pretty Veela, I won't hurt you... Your virtue is safe for now. You are no use to me until you come of breeding age, no one will pay for a whore who is too young to allow their bodies to be taken."

The Veela sobbed brokenly and Neville pulled against his chains, a snarl leaving his lips. Riddle cast him barely a glance before pushing the elderly man towards Ron.

"Check him," he said coldly, eyes dark. "I need to know if he's come into his Heat yet or if I'll have to force it on him. He'll make pride of place among the courtesans of Riddle Manor. Men and women will pay dearly for the likes of him, even if he isn't a breeder."

The man's eyes were desolate, haunted as he pulled at Ron's fins and looked into his eyes. He drew back with a small shake of his head, the soft "sorry" he'd spoken barely registering to the weary Allura. "He has not yet come into his Heat, my lord."

Riddle nodded, his grin vicious. "Good. Tend to his wound and bring him to my larger ship, Ollivander. I've heard talk among the men that a rather beautiful male was picked up at the Neglected Island some time ago and foolishly given away. Tell them to be ready, we will leave tomorrow." Ron's eyes had grown wide, his sluggish thoughts putting together what Riddle was saying and understanding that he could only be speaking of Harry, his Harry.

Riddle caught the movement, his teeth flashing. "Perhaps we will catch a pretty fish there."

###

Harry plundered through the forest, his smile wide as Draco and the others raced behind him, trying to keep up.

He was dragged to a halt suddenly by his collar and Severus glared at him. "Blast it lad, slow down! We are only human." Harry grinned sheepishly at the panting forms of Draco and Lucius. The women remained aboard the ship after Hermione had hugged him fiercely and Luna had offered him a mysterious, "be strong."

Harry was offering an apology to the dark haired pirate when he came upon the clearing he and Ron had visited so many times before. It was as he always remembered it, pale and beautiful and doused in a yellow glow. This time, however, there was one difference.

"Uncle James!"

The taller Allura whirled at the sound from where he had been standing in the water. His pale skin was littered with a thousand scales of gold and bronze and green and his fins flared wide. His black hair, still slick from the ocean fell wetly against his front as he stepped forward slowly. "Harry?"

The younger Allura felt tears gather in his eyes, a broken sob left his lips and he was running, racing towards the older man to collide with him in a harsh embrace that James returned. His uncle was gasping, as though unable to maintain his composure enough to weep, as he clung to his nephew, burying his nose in the younger boy's hair.

What he smelled there made him draw back, eyes wide. "You've mated."

Harry flushed, so used to the scent of Draco clinging to him that he had forgotten his own scent would be different, changed from the Heat. James eyes travelled over the top of his head, to where the three men were approaching and he hissed, fingers tight on Harry's shoulders.

"No!" Harry cried, alarmed, "no, Uncle, they are friends! They did not steal me, they brought me here!" James allowed their approach, his hazel eyes narrowed. The two pale haired men were easily distinguishable as father and son, decidedly pretty for male humans. The third man was a spark to James' nerves. His dark hair was loose, hanging around a slender face as eyes the colour of coal stared out at him.

"I can take him to see his parents? You will not attack?" James' tone was wary, his gaze dragging to Draco as the blonde approached. Harry's scent was thick on him, fresh and James frowned. This was Harry's new mate. From the pink blush on his nephew's face, James understood that, regardless of how it had come about, Harry cared for this man. Harry would not be without him. Which meant... Harry would leave if Draco left.

When all three nodded, Harry threw them a swift smile before diving into the waters. He needed to see his family, needed to be with them one final time before he left with Draco. How terribly they would have missed him, how sad they must have been.

So enraptured was he as he floated closer and closer to Godric's Hollow that Harry did not notice the increasing sadness and emptiness that was slowly encompassing his mate.

He rushed passed the delighted yells of his friends and neighbours, the only house in his sights his own. Before he got there, he was tackled to the soft sand by a larger body, a stronger body. Strands of brown hair surrounded him and Harry fell into the comforting scent of his brother.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Shota whispered as he drew back, his brown eyes filling with tears that mingled with the water around them, vanishing. Harry's breath left him as two more figures embraced him from either side. His parents.

The scent of family was so strong, Harry wept. His chest heaved with the effort of controlling his sobs and emotions as he stared into the desperate green eyes of his mother. She littered kisses against his face, stopping only when she grew lucid enough in her son's presence to notice his change of smell. She all but choked, her gaze saddened. "Your Heat came. You've matured without us."

"Oh!" Harry gave a wet laugh, rubbing at his eyes, "you must meet Draco! I'd forgotten!"

He dragged his parents and brother behind him as he swam back towards the island, suddenly aware of the depression that had settled in his mind. Something was wrong. Something had happened. Draco's very being was doused in sadness to the point where Harry himself felt the blonde's emotions as though they were his own. He swam faster, a strange pain lancing through his heart.

He knew what had happened before he reached the surface. He realised what had occurred even as he approached the island and searched the beach, his family silent behind him, grieving for a family member they had never met and for their beloved Harry who had just lost his world.

Draco had left without him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

A/N: slight gore/ disturbing imagery

_Harry sat just a distance away, his slender back hunched over as if to protect his abdomen. His small body shook in the near emptiness that surrounded him. The beach was cold, dull and deserted as Draco approached the boy. His steps were slow, sluggish as though he was wading through mud to reach the Allura. _

"_Harry?"_

_The boy shivered violently, his black hair knotted and unruly as it fell around his thin shoulders. The boy looked beaten, sick and thin. His scales, once a vibrant green, were dull and cracked. _

"_Draco?"_

_Draco hurried his pace at the sound of Harry's voice, his heart producing a relentless beat of fear and confusion in his chest. The organ constricted, pain squeezing it horrifically as he tried to force a path to Harry. His Harry. Harry needed him. _

"_Harry!"_

_The slender boy stopped shivering, his pale, broken body unwinding as he straightened his spine. _

_When he turned, Draco was met with a face that made him pause. _

_Harry's features were haggard, tired and thin and stretched painfully over bones that looked too brittle. His eyes, so wonderfully green, were too big, all but popping from his thin face as he stumbled brokenly towards Draco, his steps hindered. _

"_Draco..."_

_Draco sobbed, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as Harry lifted a hand to cover his grotesquely swollen stomach. As he watched, the Allura sliced open his own skin, his nails long and twisted and dark. _

Draco awoke screaming.

He clutched at the bedsheets around him, his chest heaving as he forced his body into a sitting position and tried to calm the frantic beating of his own heart. The nightmare of Harry clung to his senses, to his vision as his gaze swept across the darkened bedroom.

Slowly, he came to his senses, realising that he was at home, in the manor at Hogsmeade. Harry was somewhere far, far away. Draco groaned, his stomach heaving as the grotesque images of his Harry played rapidly, turning each innocent shadow into something foreboding.

The door to his room was opened suddenly and light spilled in from the hallway, blocked only by the thin silhouette of a young woman. Luna padded into the room, her pale skin all but glowing as she took a seat beside Draco's bed and placed a cool cloth over his forehead.

The gesture had become routine since Draco had returned home a week ago. His nightmares had been endless, desperate and horrible and Luna was the only person who knew of them. Draco was sure that, was he to confide in Lucius or Severus, they would only turn pitying frowns on him. Think him deranged for obsessing over something so trivial as a slave boy he had come to fall in love with.

He sniffed up at Luna pitifully as the woman petted his hair, her blue eyes clouded.

"I've made a mistake haven't I?" His voice was hoarse, thick and gruff, "I should never have left him there."

Luna smiled down at him softly."Is that what these dreams are telling you? That you made a mistake?"

Draco groaned as he heaved his body from the bed, his knees shivering fitfully as he tried to regain his composure. "Of course they are. I need to go back for him. He needs me, I need him. He's dying without me, what else could they mean. You've heard some of them, Luna, they are wicked."

Luna nodded, her brow furrowing. "I told you once to cherish him, Draco. I told you to keep him safe, to protect him. I tried not to intervene on the path you chose but now I fear I must. Harry is in great danger." The small blonde looked conflicted, her blue eyes distraught.

Draco tensed, his silver eyes narrowing in the near darkness. "What do you mean?"

Luna covered her mouth with one hand, her blue eyes clouding until all that Draco could see was white.

"Tom Riddle will destroy him."

###

Harry lay on his side on the cool sand at the bottom of the ocean. His village lay only a short distance away, though he had little interest in returning to it. Since his return he had become something of a celebrity, constantly cornered by curious neighbours who wished to know every detail.

He detested it.

His privacy had been stripped from him, as had his ability to enjoy life. Draco had taken everything. Except the thing which now served to be Harry's only reason to continue living, the only rason he was not alrady dead. The Allura shuddered as a cold current broke over him, sending his fins ruffling and his hair to sway lazily in the stream. He felt Draco's pain in every inch of his body.

The pirate's remorse was a drug he could not block off, the only sure way Harry could know that Draco had not left him out of cruelty. For whatever reason, Draco had believed he was doing the right thing, and he was suffering for it. It was this alone that prevented Harry from despising the human.

He snorted into the sand, his teeth chattering. As if he could ever despise Draco. As if he could not bring himself to crave the warmth and scent and essence of his mate, especially now. He was always cold now. Lying in the sun or being embraced by his family did little to stop the shivering that permeated his very bones and made him weak, tired.

Harry grunted as a familiar scent washed over him seconds before he was grabbed by gentle arms and brought back against a solid chest.

"Have they found Ron?"

James sighed against the smaller boy's hair, his amber fins drooping as he tried to cover Harry's cooling form as much as he could. "No." The older man whispered, sighing as Harry wilted in his arms. His nephew was dying.

James hummed softly in his throat, rubbing his cheek against Harry's pointed ear as his palms drifted to the younger boy's stomach.

"Will you tell them?"

Harry murmured inaudibly, his eyes shut against the onslaught of pain in his chest. "What's the point? I won't survive long enough to deliver it." His voice was detached, weary and James gave a short keen of sadness, his hazel eyes filling with tears. "You might."

Harry tilted his head to look up at his uncle, his scales and eyes glowing brightly as his body fought against the loneliness that would eventually shut it down. He smiled softly, sadly.

"Sure... Sure."

###

Neville growled as he pulled against the restraints, his teeth snapping together in an audible click as his muscles strained, exhausted but strong. The Veela youth watched him through bright eyes, his body convulsing every so often as a tremor of hunger and pain rolled through him. One of the boy's wings was limp, snapped viciously by a well aimed kick from one of the disgusting men under Riddle's command.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out so, beast. You're time is coming and if you are weak during your transformation they will kill you. You must remain strong."

Neville stared through yellow eyes at the child, his brown hair falling loosely around him. "You know what I am, Veela?"

The youth smiled sadly, wincing as a sudden movement caused his wing to stir, the broken bone clicking horribly. "I do. I also know my sister will soon discover that I have been stolen from my home. Her visits may not be often, but they are clockwork enough to know that very soon, she will discover the bodies of our parents."

Neville felt his face soften at the look of grief that swept over the child's features. "What's your name?"

The Veela glanced up at him, golden hair sliding over one crystal blue eye.

"Gabriel."

###

A/N: ahh :( so sorry for leaving on a sad note, and for doing so again. Ill try to update soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Ron dodged the knife Riddle flung in his direction, his eyes wide and chest heaving as he watched the blade embed itself in the wood of the ship's cell, dangerously close to his head. He panted as he glared up at the man, his red curls wrapping around his body like a soft cocoon.

Riddled laughed, stepping closer to the Allura as the ship swayed to the right, almost causing Ron to lose his footing. His ankle was healing, clean and horrifically blue with only the barest amounts of pain. They had left only days previously and with each day, they were drawing closer to his home, if Ron could only think of a plan...

He gasped as Riddle caught his hair suddenly, twirling the fire-red strands in his fingers. "Beautiful hair," he murmured, drawing back when Ron made to bite his throat. He wrapped thin fingers around the redhead's neck, slamming his head against the wall. Ron blinked the spots from his vision, only to realise that Riddle had moved his hand.

The limb was resting against the Allura's stomach, sliding downward at an alarming rate. Ron cried out in disgust and tried to move away, only to have the mad man grab a fistful of his hair and hold him still.

"No," Ron gasped suddenly, his blue eyes filming despite himself, "don't touch..."

Riddle merely chuckled, his hand brushing over Ron's length, before retreating. The redhead sunk to the ground in relief, his arousal warring heavily with his repulsion at himself. He hid his face in his hands as Riddle left the cell, shutting the door with a slam.

It was plainly obvious the man was trying to drive Ron into his Heat, and it was more painfully obvious that he was succeeding. Ron's heart rate slowed each day and his thoughts had become heated, his pulse spiking painfully with each flitter of Riddle's pale hands across his skin.

He hated the man. With everthing in him, Ron hated the man. But he was an Allura, on the point of reaching his Heat even before Riddle had captured him; and if he did, he was going to lose himself to his hormones, become lost in his own instincts.

He would never succumb to Riddle, that much he knew. The man was so repulsive to him he could never view him as a suitable mate. But then what would happen? He'd never before heard of someone like him being kept from mating during their Heat. By that time, couples were established, or a possible mate was always in sight. What would happen to him if there was no one?

Could his own Heat consume him? Turn him mad?

Ron shuddered in the darkness, drawing his knees up to his chest as a low keen broke from his throat.

###

Shota had a slender arm around Harry's waist as the pair made their way to the island, the former chattering absently in his brother's ear. Harry listened to his talkings with a smirk, too tired to answer back but grateful that his brother sensed that he needed a break. A voice stopped them and Shota turned back curiously.

Shota's mate, Ginny, swam towards them, her strawberry red hair bright in the water and her blue eyes wide. She smiled softly at Harry as she approached and Harry smiled back. He liked Ginny. He liked her sweet, well-mannered voice and the way she kept Shota wrapped around her finger. There was no female finer for his big brother than Ginny. "I hope you fare well, Harry, but Shota is needed. Lupin cannot find where you placed the teaching stones from last week and he is most distressed."

Shota grinned before pointing a stern finger at his younger brother. "You will not move from this spot, Harry. I will be back shortly to take you up to the island but until then, stay put!" Harry stuck his tongue out at the older boy, earning a grin from Ginny as the pregnant female followed her mate back towards the dress she wore strained where the material reached her stomach and her dark blue scales were glowing with health. The sight made the youner Allura's shoulders droop suddenly.

After casting a cautious glance back at their retreating forms, Harry drifted upwards lazily, sighing when he broke the surface and the sun warmed his chilled face. Though the skin remained cool in the rising sun, Harry could still feel the heat. The island lay some distance away and, for the moment, Harry ignored the desire to swim to it, to rest on the beach.

His stomach was firm beneath his fingertips, the swelling noticeable only to him as, every so often, a spark of life touched his palms. He sighed once more, his heart dropping as his child grew inside him, not yet fully formed. "I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered, his legs kicking to keep his head above the breaking waves. "I'm sorry I couldn't offer you a better chance at life. I can only hold out for so long... I hope you will be ready by the end of it."

He sobbed suddenly, his eyes devoid of tears but his weeping painfully evident. "And I'm sorry you'll never know your mummy, or your daddy. But my family will mind you. You'll have the best life baby." He clutched at his chest as a fierce pain lanced through him. Draco was weeping.

"But we love you. We love you so much and we never meant for this to happen. Your daddy's full of silly ideas, you see, and mummy's silly enough to go along with them. Mummy should have swam after that stupid boat. You'd love boats, baby."

Harry trailed off as the pain doubled and he swam awkwardly to the island, his legs frigid even as the water around him grew warm in the presence of the morning sun. He dragged himself onto the sand, gasping as he grasped his chest and tried to push his heart back together, for it was surely breaking apart.

He fell to his side, a dull mewl making its way passed his lips as he pulled his knees closer and cradled his stomach.

"Sorry..." he whispered, "so sorry..."

###

Riddle listened to the Allura howl with a rather sinister grin. The fiery red head was in the midst of his Heat, denied anything to ease his pain. Though he had sat through it silently at first, now, few moments went by when the Allura was not howling or weeping as spikes of agony ran through his body.

The Heat was something Riddle had found most interesting about his favourite creature. When denied a mate during such an intense hormone and development body change, Riddle had discovered that, in some cases, the Heat ended with a heart from their own bodies need for a partner, what a horrific way to go! Riddle chuckled sadistically, eyes narrowing as the ship was hauled near the island he had set out for. Perhaps he would get lucky with this Allura, though, perhaps this one would be stronger and come out of it all unscathed. He had seen it happen before, but it was a most painful experience.

Regardless, he did not need to wait and see if the redhead would survive, he simply needed to find a female or a little breeder and throw the pair together. He could make a King's ransom from the children of Allura. Especially the breeders.

Riddle dropped down from the ramp, his black boots planting firmly in the soft vegetation. His hair was swept back and his cloak left behind. His luck was holding true and it wasn't long until he came across another Allura, sleeping fitfully in the morning sun.

The creature was beautiful despite its weariness and thin form and Riddle watched as its velvet black hair slid back to reveal pointed ears. He grinned ferally. The little thing was distressed, moans escaping its small mouth as it clutched its abdomen. Perhaps in pain.

It did little to hinder the situation. Pain or no, the little breeder would make a very pretty companion for his fiery redhead; and later on, for himself.

###

Ron snarled as his door was wrenched open and light burned against his eyes. He'd become so accustomed to the darkness in his state that the light was a hindrance, an unnecessary thing that forced him backwards.

He hissed viciously as a body was cast into the room, the smaller thing trembling as it hit the wooden floorboards. It crouched where it had landed, whimpering as the scent of Heat enveloped it and caused it's chest to rise in panic.

Ron stalked towards the thing, breath rasping as his fins flared and his lips pulled back over white teeth. He launched forward suddenly, intent on tackling the smaller creature to the floor, his mind wild with the searing heat that lanced through every physical part of him.

The face turned and Ron was met with glowing green eyes and a scent that doused his senses like cold water, pushing his Heat down until it became just a painful prickle against his skin.

"Harry?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Fluer stretched her white wings behind her as she landed, her blonde hair settling around her waist as her feet tipped along the cliff edge where her parent's home rested. It was a small house, built of brown brick and surrounded by trees of evergreen. The sun was high in the sky, casting a warm yellow glow over the scene and over the Veela.

Her smile bright, Fluer pushed open the door to the house, the place that had once been her home. It wasn't until that moment that the scent hit her. A sickly sweet scent she'd never before come across in her life. It wrapped around her senses, burning her nose in a way that was foul, unpleasant, bad.

Her breath drawing in harsh little pants, Fluer rushed to the parlour room. The sight that greeted her made her wish she had not.

The bodies of her parents lay strewn across the wooden floors, their blood thick and permeating the air and weeks old. It was drying and morbidly dark, the smell choking her and forcing her to her knees. The scents of her parents were faint beneath the gore, all but wiped clear. But there was a body missing.

Ignoring her rising nausea, Fluer raced past the forms that had once been her parents, her mind set on finding him. She needed to find him. She needed to make sure he had not been slaughtered. She needed to keep him safe.

When her search became endless and her attempts to capture her brother's scent were fouled by the smell of decay and death, Fluer felt her blood boil. Fire raced through her veins and her nails became talons, stretching from her fingers painfully. Her wings snapped outwards and she tilted her head back and shrieked; one long, tormented, agonizing sound.

"Gabriel!"

###

"Ron?"

Harry gasped in the near darkness, his green eyes pinned on the man before him, the man who he had been sure he would not see again before his death. The scent of Heat surrounded them both, causing Harry's stomach to rebel instinctively, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

Ron seemed to be warring with himself, too long without a possible mate to bring himself to embrace his friend. Harry was mated, his scent was pungent, clear, a repellent to Ron and yet, still agonizingly sweet. Ron felt a sob break in his throat, his eyes brimming suddenly with tears.

His entire being hurt, everything was changing and he desired nothing more than to pounce on Harry, anything to relieve the frustrating Heat. The smaller boy stared at him, his green eyes wide with happiness and hope, despite the situation. Harry had always been too innocent for his own good.

And he didn't deserve to be forced into anything.

Ron threw himself away from his friend, curling into a corner and keening softly.

"Don't you dare come over here Harry." The redhead growled as Harry made to stand, his face a mask of sympathy. He winced as a spike of Heat raced through him, forcing a snarl from his lips. "Talk later... Go sleep."

Harry settled down slowly, his wide gaze never leaving his childhood friend as he placed a protective hand over his abdomen. His skin was cold and his hands quivering. How could he be fool enough to fall asleep on the beach? How could he be fool enough to think Draco would come back and find him there and all would be well? Draco would never come back for him.

Harry's eyes darted up to see the shivering form of Ron pull itself into a tighter ball, his auburn rich hair falling over his body. But Ron was alive... Ron was safe. Whatever happened now, he and Ron would go through it together.

###

"This is the last bloody time we cater to your whims, Draco, go find your little consort so that we can leave. Hermione will not wait for us forever and I'm not entirely sure leaving Luna and Blaise in charge on the ship was the best idea..."

Lucius cast a worried glance over his shoulder at his ship in the distance, eyes narrowing as the slim, pale figure of Luna waved back at him happily.

Severus snorted as he tipped a plant out of their way with his boot. "Didn't I tell you that you'd regret buying her? Having a witch aboard will do us no favours." Lucius shrugged casually. "She's a simple child who likes playing with potions and has the occasionally... bout of insanity. I see no harm in her."

Draco turned a deaf ear on his guardian's bickering, instead turning his silver eyes to the forest of the island, the forest he had travelled through to leave Harry, what seemed a lifetime ago. He strode through the greenery, picking his path from the trampled undergrowth and sandy trails that suggested it had been walked through recently. He had been a fool to think he could merely leave Harry behind.

When had Draco Malfoy ever given up anything that he considered his own? He growled as he hurried his pace. Harry was his. Harry had always been his and Harry needed him. He could feel it, as though the boy was whispering in his ear even now. He should have never abandoned him.

The beach, when the trio came upon it, was empty. There was no creature or being in sight, only the expanse of white sand as the sun set in the distance, casting a purple hue over the water. Draco felt a thrill of panic race through him. How was he supposed to get to Harry? How would he know where to travel underwater?

His musings were cut short as the blonde heard a hiss to his left, seconds before he was thrown off his feet as a body barrelled into him. The creature held him face down in the sand, it's chestnut brown hair the only thing Draco could see. "What have you done with Harry?"

The question was hissed, fiercely violent and Draco felt something sharp pierce his back slightly. The pirate snarled and twisted, the shouts of Severus and his father halted by a growl from the unseen creature. "Let go of me! I've come to get Harry back and you won't stop me!"

The attacker froze suddenly, before bending down and inhaling deeply.

He was up and pulling Draco with him so suddenly the blonde's head spun, his vision distorted. As it cleared, Draco saw brown eyes decorated with a mask of brown scales glaring back at him. The Allura paced around the blonde slowly, his hard gaze flicking to the other men in warning.

"You are Harry's mate."

The statement was unexpected, but caused the tension to leave Draco's shoulders. "Yes," the pirate breathed, his silver eyes bright. The Allura nodded, his stance straightening to full height to where he all but towered over Draco. His span was impressive, his shoulders broad and his muscles the sleek hardness of a warrior. "I am his brother, Shota. Harry has gone missing."

Draco's shock at hearing that the two were related was outweighed by his sudden anxiety, his fear. "Again?" he whispered, disbelieving, "He can't have! They can't have taken him again!"

Shota's brown eyes were narrowed as Lucius and Severus advanced to stand behind Draco. "Harry has a knack for finding trouble," the brunette's tone was dry, but verging on panicked. With a tilt of his head, more men emerged from the surrounding trees, their flared fins and unique scales giving evidence to their inhumanity. "We have been searching the island all day, he is no longer here. The only scents we have noticed was of filth, sex and serpents."

A smaller male stood by Shota's side, his dark hair and hazel eyes familiar to Draco. "You're his uncle... James. Why did he come up here again?" James frowned at being addressed, the scattering of scales across the bridge of his nose wrinkling. "He came when he was told to stay put. Now rather than try and point blame can you help us?"

Severus watched the smaller man with a narrowed gaze, his tongue running over his teeth in thought. "The only ship aside from ours that was aware of your presence was Riddle's. I'd safely assume that madman has the boy."

Lucius' lip drew back in a snarl identical to the one now painting his son's face. "We must get him back then."

Shota glanced back at the other men before nodding and turning to look Draco in the eye. "James and I will travel with you. With Harry safe we can concentrate our search for Ron. We will help you in any way you see fit."

Lucius was about to decline, before Severus' dark voice cut him off, the pirate's dark gaze pinned on James as the Allura stared back at him, hazel eyes narrowed.

"Alright."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Draco rubbed his palm across his chest, his brow furrowing as he stared down, into the churning water that was pushed aside by the impressive ship. Not one to normally show what he was feeling, it was a surprise to all that passed him by on deck to see the blonde pirate with tears trailing down his cheeks. His lips remained closed tight, a solid line that was more a grimace than an attempt to mask his pain. The silver of his eyes was clouded, hidden behind fresh tears that seemed unending.

"A strange thing, love. One minute you're flying and the next you're drowning... Too weak and in too much pain to consider fighting for your life. You can only fight for them."

Draco gazed up, his eyes landing on the man who had spoken. James stood beside him, his black curls cropped short for one of his kind, clipped to his chin messily. His slender face was doused in the pink hue of the sunset, setting alight to the bronze scales that littered the bridge of his nose and his uncovered torso. His face, so similar to his nephew's, forced something to break within Draco and the blonde found himself sobbing in earnest.

Despite the fact that he was making a fool of himself in front of a stranger, despite the fact that any of his crew could arrive and see him in this state, he wept. He sobbed brokenly as his chest constricted and tears travelled freely down his cheeks. He wept, he knew, for Harry. Not for himself and the pain he was feeling at having lost someone so stupidly, but for the pain Harry must have been feeling; for the fear his Harry must surely be suffocated by. He had caused this.

It was not until a slender arm wound around his waist and a crop of dark hair rested on his shoulders that his weeping began to slow, to calm. His stomach felt as though he had swallowed a snake, alive and fierce and strangling his organs, but for some reason, he felt better. He felt stronger.

James remained where he was until Draco's body stopped shuddering, one solitary tear making its way down his cheek. "It is not your fault, Draco. It was never your fault. Faith has always had a way of intervening when it came to my nephew. He'll survive this as he has everything else." He sighed suddenly, lifting his head to smile at the blonde. "You'll have your mate and child in your arms soon."

The pirate froze, his lidded eyes snapping open suddenly to stare at the smaller Allura. "Child?"

James frowned, an uncomfortable knot twisting in his stomach. "Your child, Draco. Surely you know that Harry is with child?"

For a moment, James truly believed Draco would run him through with the silver dagger he kept clipped to his belt. His silver eyes blinked in confusion before darkening, a cruel sneer dragging at his mouth. With a sudden growl that sounded somewhere between anger and grief, Draco spun around and stalked towards his father's cabin, his entire body vibrating with tension.

James sagged, his mouth pulling down. Had he anticipated such a reaction, he would have kept his mouth shut.

"Draco does not understand the biology of Allura. He will calm as soon as he's given time to comprehend." The voice was dark, slick and rolled over James like silk, causing a tremor to race up his spine. The Allura turned, his narrowed gaze landing on Severus. The pirate wore only a shirt, black britches and boots, his usual coat having been discarded. His hair fell in one swoop down his front, black as pitch while eyes of the same colour stared down at the smaller man. Severus' skin was near flawless for a human his age, with few lines and a smooth jaw, lacking in the beard his brethren took pride in.

"And I suppose you know so much more about us?" James couldn't help but sneer, his attraction to the human something he had not anticipated, something drastically unfamiliar. Severus smirked down at him, his gaze condescending and yet entirely seductive. "I've been speaking with your eldest nephew. I know a great deal more than the other men aboard this ship."

The dark haired man took a step forward, one ink-stained hand rising to sweep back a lock of James' dark hair, revealing his pointed ear. The smile the pirate aimed at him was triumphant and James backed away, his heart thick in his throat.

Severus allowed him the space, his head dipping in a short bow before he retreated, leaving the Allura on his own.

James watched him depart, his knees weak in a way that they had not been in many, many years. "Gods, Sirius," the man breathed suddenly, his hazel eyes dipping down into the water, "I hope you approve of him because I think my body already does."

###

The water they were dipped into was freezing, such a shock to the system that Harry shrieked and cupped his arms around his abdomen protectively. The space was small, a prison tank filled with salt water and little light. It was bewildering to his senses.

The crate he had been tipped from was pulled back, allowing him a moment to see that they had been thrown in from a rough square cut in the ceiling, before that square was shut once more. He was doused in darkness, but it mattered little. Green eyes glowed as they inspected the tank. It was not large and held no decoration or other useful thing Harry could see.

Twisting his limbs to adjust to the temperature, Harry allowed his fins to flare as he made his way down to Ron. The redhead had been unresponsive for days, usually sleeping fitfully or staring blankly at anything but Harry. He was sleeping now, his blue eyes shut as a frown furrowed his brow and his lips moved quickly, whispering words Harry could not hear.

The smaller Allura gripped him and retreated into a dark corner, his gaze never leaving the square through which they had been dumped. This was not an improvement to the sway of the ship that he had become accustomed to. This was a prison more cruel than the wooden room, because to Harry, this was Riddle's sadistic impression of his own home.

Cradling Ron in his arms, Harry tucked himself into the corner tightly and fell into a nightmarish sleep, plagued by human weapons, death and Tom Riddle.

###

Harry awoke to find Ron gone.

He leapt up with a start, only for a strong hand to clamp around his mouth and his body to be dragged against another. Ron's voice sounded in his ear, a quiet "hussssh" as the square was suddenly opened and someone peered in. A human would have seen nothing, only the endless darkness of the swirling water, but it was not a human. It smelled decidedly off, like earth and decay and blood. It pinned red eyes on them and hissed before it was kicked aside by a boot and Riddle's voice sounded, muffled but audible under the currents.

"Try to go after my little fish again, Goyle and I'll stake you outside as the sun rises." A low chuckle as the creature with the scent of blood receded back, his hissing unintelligible. Riddle didn't bother to search for them in the dark water, only glancing at the square.

"Hide all you want, pretty Allura. You'll not be let out until I'm given an infant from your coupling. Perhaps then one of you will have the honour of sharing a bed with me." Harry snarled as the door slammed shut, his arms winding around the slight swell of his stomach in a way that was becoming familiar.

Ron sighed behind him, releasing his friend and carding a hand through his tangle of curls. Harry watched him warily. Ron had not touched him during the length of time his unnaturally long Heat had lasted. The redhead had all but become feral when Harry so much as tried to pat his arm. But here he sat, on the artificial flooring only inches from Harry, combing through his hair.

"Ron?"

Blue eyes snapped up to his, the flecks of violet standing out brilliantly as they glowed. Ron's scales mimicked the colouring, only a sparse amount swirling from his right outer eye in a pattern Harry had always found entirely captivating. His auburn hair floated behind his pale body, his hips hidden only beneath an indecently short shawl.

The taller Allura smirked. "Harry."

The redhead huffed as he was suddenly tackled by his friend, the smaller boy sobbing as slender arms wound their way around his neck and clutched desperately. Ron chuckled, holding the boy close before he drew back. "Easy," he said lowly, his voice low and rough and entirely unfamiliar. "You'll hurt the baby."

Ron put a hand to his friend's chest, grimacing. "Your core is dropping, Harry. You've been too long without your mate." Curiosity suddenly sparked in those blue eyes, despite the worried grimace his mouth had become. "Of course, as soon as we get out of here, I expect full details on who that may be."

Harry could hardly breathe, his friend was back. Ron was here, everything would be okay as long as he had someone by his side. But something in Ron had changed, matured. Something in Ron was missing.

"You haven't mated," Harry's voice was broken, cracked, "you're without a mate, Ron." The redhead smiled sadly as he drew Harry in, attempting to transfer his own warmth to the smaller boy. "I'll live Harry. There are others in our village who are without a mate. It won't be so bad alone, and I can always try again... In time."

Harry was crying now, shivering as a spike of Draco's pain and confusion tore through him. "You won't be alone, Ron. I'll still be your best friend, just like before. Right? It'll all go back to how it was." He was so absorbed in the pain that he didn't notice Ron's gaze travel over him sadly, the redhead's eyes lingering on the subtle swell of his abdomen. Ron had wanted Harry as his mate. Harry should have always been his... But he wanted the happiness of his friend more.

"Sure," the taller Allura swayed them gently in the frigid water, "Sure Harry. It'll all be fine."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two:

The pair were incessant.

Bickering, as though they truly were an old married couple and yet they barely knew one another. Shota watched his uncle and the dark haired pirate torment one another with an almost morbid curiosity. It was clear to anyone that the pair favoured each other, painfully evident to Shota's eyes at least that his uncle could barely tear his gaze from the stoic looking pirate.

He was enraptured.

Though it was more difficult to determine, Severus' interest in James was no less powerful. It seemed to consume the pirate, forcing him from his daily duties as he tried to coerce a conversation from the smaller man, anything to spark his interests.

But the pair were careful, too careful to allow a courtship to develop. With the overhanging tension that clung to the ship's atmosphere and the fear that filled the crew as they drew nearer to Riddle's manor, it was impossible for the attraction to develop into anything more.

Which naturally led to bickering, stressed excuses and alot of sneering between the two. In Shota's opinion, the pair were too similar. It was a courtship doomed for failure as neither would back down, neither was ever wrong and nor could they ever compromise. A headache for not only them but for all who happened to cross paths with them on the ship, except for the strange little blonde known as Luna, who Shota was still trying to figure out.

And yet, James and Severus were perfect.

In the subtle way Severus would rest a hand on his uncle's back, or the timid way James would lean in for comfort when thoughts of Harry grew too severe. In the gentle manner Severus spoke to only the Allura and the glares he enforced on anyone who so much as looked crooked at the small, bronze eyed man, they were perfect. It was because of this and this alone that Shota dared not intervene.

He had seen his uncle alone and lonely for far too long since the death of Sirius. It was a hard blow for any Allura to be without a mate. The only saving grace from the whole affair had been that Lupin had been born before his sire's death, meaning James' body was matured enough to handle the separation of his beloved.

The same had not occurred with Shota's baby brother. Draco had left Harry before the birth, possibly dooming both the Allura and the unborn child. Shota could not help the dark glare he threw in the blonde's direction. Were it not for the grief that rolled from the young pirate in waves, Shota would have had stern words with him.

But seeing Draco as he was, hunched over in his seat, his eyes dark and his skin sallow from too many tears lost and not enough food intake; it was a sight which would make any man feel pity. He could not hate Draco. The human had no idea what he was doing, nor had such a situation occurred in their village before. An Allura mated to a human and carrying a baby who could be either creature or human. Mistakes were going to occur in plenty.

A scream from high in the grey clouds pierced the sombre silence suddenly, echoing in such a way that Shota had to cover his ears, or risk the rupture of his eardrum. Draco's blonde head snapped up, his spine straightening as he rose unsteadily to his feet and stared up at the sky. The pirate winced as the scream sounded again, inhuman and sharp and horrific. It made his blood run cold and his heart falter.

Something dropped from the clouds sharply, landing on the deck and causing the curious pirates to jump back and yelp, some fleeing and marking themselves with the sign of the cross as they scattered. Lucius stood by the wheel, his silver eyes wide and frightful, but calm amidst the panic. He could only be thankful his sweet Hermione was safe at home, away from such chaos.

Draco watched as the thing unfurled its cocoon, white wings of feather and muscle snapping back with an almighty crack until the blonde was facing a woman with skin as pale as diamonds and talons where her nails should have been.

"Fleur?"

Blue eyes snapped to him and Draco wanted to shrink back. The fury in that gaze was an almost physical thing; he could near taste it in the back of his throat, like some toxic poison. Fleur approached him steadily, her stance aggressive but her eyes softening until all Draco see was pain and grief and suffering and despair.

Fleur was in agony.

"Draco," her voice was a croak, unnatural and almost crow like; the complete opposite of what she had once sounded like. "Draco my family has been slaughtered. Riddle has murdered my parents and taken my brother; I could smell him at every corner. I have been tracking you for days. Let me fight with you."

For a tense moment, Draco could do little but blink. His mouth twisted into a grimace. Fleur was a being who unnerved him at the best of times. In this form, she was deadly and instinctual. She would not hesitate to kill any of his crew that got in her way. But this was a woman asking to avenge the death of the only people she had ever loved. This was a creature asking for help to find her brother. How could possibly turn her away.

Shoulders stern, Draco held out a hand, hissing when Fleur grasped his forearm tightly and her talons scraped his skin.

"Help us fight a way through the manor and that bastard's yours." Draco announced, hard eyes landing on Fleur's as her lips pulled back in a vicious grin and displayed a row of sharp, white teeth.

###

Gabriel awoke slowly, his breathing laboured as he struggled to sit without moving the twisted wing too much. One good wing aided his efforts, though it was crumpled and dirty, it remained strong, hoisting him up when his arms proved too weak.

He rubbed a small hand over his face, tucking strands of dirty gold hair behind his ears as ice blue eyes snapped open to survey the room, his prison.

Neville remained chained to the wall, panting harsh, deep breaths as his chest heaved. His brown hair hung down, covering most of his slender face. His body, though weakened from a lack of food, was strong; the muscles light, near invisible, but straining against some unknown pain.

Gabriel froze and darted a quick glance out of the only window, his eyes growing huge in alarm as the full moon glowed brightly, before suddenly vanishing behind a passing cloud. His gaze spun back to Neville who growled suddenly, his teeth snapping audibly in the small room.

Though he had promised Neville he would not fear him, that he would trust him, Gabriel felt a short whimper of fear shriek through his brain, answered only by a silent question from Ron and Harry. The Allura were near, but too far away to be of any help if Neville broke free of his chains. Communicating with them would only serve to panic them, make them feel useless, so Gabriel did the only thing he could; he slammed a mental barrier down between them, wincing as the action brought him physical pain. He was so used to speaking with them, closing them off now all but caused his stomach to heave.

A snapping noise brought his attention back to his cellmate and Gabriel cringed in pity as Neville's bones began to crack, to break and reform under the strain. The older boy shrieked in pain, his head snapping back to hit the wall with a sharp, wet sound and Gabriel felt a sob leave his lips. The boy's body contorted, held unnaturally still by his chains which only forced to increase Neville's pain. It wasn't until a fine layer of brown fur broke out over the boy's shivering skin that Gabriel covered his eyes, his breath gasping.

When the sounds ceased, and only a soft panting reached him, Gabriel peeked out slowly and met the yellow eyes of a werewolf. Neville bared long fangs at him before howling and straining against the chains anew.

Gabriel saw the cracks begin to appear on the wall and screamed.

* * *

###

A/N: Sooo... who guessed what Neville was? :P My apologies for vanishing for a while I've been quite ill. But I am back now and will hopefully have this story finished in about a week ^^ Thank you for all your reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three:

Draco stood beside his father as he watched the shape in the distance slowly become Riddle manor. The thing was huge, near in appearances to a castle rather than a house. It sat on a slip of land that protruded from the coast, large and imposing and a threat to any ships that dared pass. Riddle's own ships sat docked beside it, three massive vessels built for power and strength. Behind the manor existed a forest, dark and twisted and altogether foreboding. It was a hellish looking place in the brightest of sunny days. With the overcast grey and rain pelting from the heavy clouds, it looked like Satan's castle come to Earth.

"How are we meant to find a way into that?" Draco growled to his father, his voice low lest it somehow be carried through the winds to Riddle himself. Lucius ran his tongue across his teeth in thought, a hand raising to rub the stubble along his jaw. "We'll leave the ship where she is, Draco. Take a boat or two there, for this mission and in a place as well guarded as Riddle manor, the less noisy men the better."

Severus hummed in agreement by the blonde's side, signalling for the crew to drop anchor and still their movement. Riddle manor lay in the distance, a far enough journey to row but Draco could see the logic. In a small boat, they could approach from the north, near enough the forest to enter the twisting trees without losing sight of the mighty building. The dark-haired pirate caught his eye. "Be ready for whatever awaits you inside that prison Draco. Stronger men than you have gone insane within."

Draco felt Fleur step behind him, her blonde hair whipping against her skin. "Stronger men, perhaps," she said in a low croak, her eyes hard, "but none with as much to lose as Draco and myself should we fail."

Lucius nodded solemnly, before turning to his crew with a critical eye. "Draco, you take the first boat with Zabini, Parkinson and Severus. I'll go in the second with Shota..."

The captain was interrupted by a deep rumble, almost laughter had there been any humour to it. Shota shook his head. "My uncle and I are water creatures, Lucius," he said with a dark grin, "We will swim." Fleur snapped her teeth audibly, "I will fly."

"I'm coming with you."

Draco closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as Luna's soft, dreamy voice sounded beside him. He turned slowly, his mouth set in a grim line as he looked down at the small girl, so delicate she would surely be slaughtered in a matter of minutes. He'd grown fond of Luna, loved her like a sister. He could not let that happen.

"Luna I..."

He trailed off when she looked at him, her blue eyes clouded in a way he knew was dangerous and unfamiliar. "If you leave me here he will die."

Lucius silenced Draco with a firm hand as the younger pirate stared at his friend, his mouth agape. Was Harry's well being linked to Luna's presence? Lucius was trying to persuade the girl to stay, his tone firm and his eyes blind to the frustration that was building up inside the little woman.

"Enough," Draco whispered, placing a hand on his chest as though his heart was hurting. "She's coming with us. Luna is far stronger than any of us give her credit for." With that he nodded at the blonde and gestured for her to follow him to the boat. His father could follow with the stronger men.

###

The manor towered over their group and, suddenly, things didn't seem in their favour. They watched the two men resting against the back entrance, their stance bored and withdrawn as they ignored one another in favour of looking out into the dark forest. Draco crouched lower beneath the slope, pulling Luna down with him and shooting a glare at Parkinson when the man slipped on the slick forest floor and nearly fell. He was saved from a noisy tumble only by Blaise and Severus snatching his collar, the latter pirate snarling in his ear about his stupidity.

Draco turned his gaze to watch his father speak in a hushed whisper to the two Allura, both of whom were trying to map the area from the shape of the manor.

"We'll need to distract those two men, send them into the forest and slip past them," Lucius was saying, his gaze flickering from Shota to the two men standing guard. "Once we're in we'll have a better... Fleur, no!"

Draco tried to grab the woman's waist, but Fleur had darted past him, straight towards the entrance. The men yelled as they saw her approach, swift and all but untouchable. They were dead before they had even raised their guns, a crimson line on their throats the only evidence that they were gone from this world and not merely sleeping. Fleur flexed her talons as she beckoned them forward, causing Blaise to turn a nasty shade of green.

"You could have been killed." Draco snarled at her, his fingers firmly wrapped around Luna's arm as he ushered the females before him into the castle swiftly. Fleur merely cast him an amused glance, before her nose rose in the air and sniffed like a hunting dog. Her lips drew back in a silent snarl and a hiss bubbled in her throat.

"My brother was beaten here."

Draco glanced around the chamber as the others fell in behind him. They were in a large hall, empty of any furniture but with many lighting candles and tunnels which seemed to go in every direction. Draco's heart plummeted. This place was a labyrinth.

Shota and James inhaled at once, their eyes snapping open. "Harry is here," James breathed a sigh of relief, "and Ron." Shota grunted and his brown eyes latched onto one opening, "they were taken through that hallway."

Offering a silent prayer to whichever God happened to be listening, Draco started forward, his steps slow and measured as he listened before turning any corner. Luna strolled almost easily beside him, her feet wanting to carry her in a direction she seemed utterly sure of, despite what sort of man might have been waiting in each dark alcove. Draco watched her with a growing apprehension, his heart hammering in his chest as her steps grew quicker, lighter.

She knew there was no one in the halls waiting for them. She knew their confrontation was entirely expected.

Draco hissed as the sudden realisation dawned on him and hurried forward to warn his father, when Shota came across a large wooden door and pulled it open.

Too late.

The room was huge, cavernous and decorated with silks of green and silver and a platform on which stood a magnificent, crafted throne-like chair. In that chair was Riddle. He sat at ease, legs crossed as he surveyed their group. His skin was like talc and his eyes were black, entirely unpleasant.

Beside him, held down by a metal chain in the floor was the biggest wolf Draco had ever laid eyes on. Its fur was brown, shaggy and it looked contorted somehow, a creature entirely animal and yet somehow almost human. It watched them approach with yellow eyes, its teeth clashing in a show of fury and hate. Beside him were two more figures, a pale boy with broken wings who could only be Gabriel and a red haired man who looked sliced and heavily scarred.

James let out an outraged cry, the only thing holding him back was Severus' arm around his waist. "Ron!"

The man's head jerked up, his violet-blue eyes glazing over with pain as he saw the two Allura. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I tried to keep him with me." He was silenced with a grunt and a heavy thud as his knees sank to the platform, Riddle's throwing knife embedding in the skin of his side.

Shota roared in fury, rushing forward only for Riddle to tut in displeasure and raise the wooden crossbow by his side. Shota stopped, experienced enough to know this weapon could do damage, damage that he could not repair.

Riddle cast a look over them all, his black eyes landing on the captain. "Ah," he sighed, "Lucius. I had wondered when I would see you again. Such a wonderful surprise to see you here, attempting to rescue a few beasts. I do wonder from a pirate of your stature, why would you concern yourself?"

Lucius said nothing, his eyes scouring the room for enemies. They were there, hidden and lurking in the shadows and corners. Riddle stepped down from the platform, in front of the small, pale boy. "Beautiful, aren't they? And they're all mine." He raised his eyes to look at Fluer. The Veela seemed to be in a state of shock, her gaze fixed on the broken wings of her brother and the blood that ran from his mouth.

"But I suppose you've not come for these beasts, oh no," Riddle continued, beckoning to some shadow slowly, "my men tell me it was your son who bought this delightful creature."

A man moved from the shadows suddenly, Harry gripped tightly in his arms. The boy looked exhausted, but unharmed. His stomach held only a small swell and his green eyes were huge.

"Draco!"

Draco felt his heart tear, he raised a hand as if to touch his beloved's face from a distance, tears already clouding his vision. "Harry..."

Riddle chuckled as the small Allura began to struggle, grabbing the boy's wrists with one hand and pinning them behind his back. "As you can see, this little beauty is with child. I had hoped it would be from my other Allura, but with such rapid swelling it's obvious he was pregnant before. As he's been in your son's custody before that, I can only assume, Lucius, that this little one now carries your grandchild."

Draco felt his father's nails bite into the flesh of his arm. The blonde did not know when he had attempted to move forward, nor when his father had gripped him. He knew only that Riddle held his Harry. Riddle held his mate and his child. He screamed at the man, joined by the furious growls of James and Shota. Fleur was unfreezing beside the two other pirates, her eyes bleeding to solid black as her claws twitched suddenly.

Riddle moved backwards, towards the platform with the three others. "This is a werewolf," the pirate said, almost as though he was having a conversation and indicating to the brown wolf that was salivating at the mouth, his yellow eyes glowing. "Amazing things, they familiarize themselves with scents of those they come in contact with in human form, so that when the full moon arrives, they know which scents and which people not to attack." He chuckled suddenly, dark and sadistic. "Unfortunately for Harry, he arrived at a later date to my lovely wolf. Therefore, Neville will see him as only one thing. Food."

With that, Riddle pushed Harry on top of the platform, inches from the beats snapping jaws. Draco howled and tore at his father in an attempt to get loose, almost missing Riddle's words.

"You stole from me once, Malfoy. I'll have you learn your lesson the hard way never to do so again."

And as he spoke, he raised the crossbow in his hand and shot at the chain which held Neville still, unleashing the twisted creature straight at Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Teeth.

It was all that filled his vision.

Gnashing, slicing, yellowed teeth and the foul stench of canine breath after a slab of meat. Harry's body locked as the thing leapt at him, furious and wild and anything but a human being, anything but something he could possibly hope to defend himself against.

He squeezed his eyes shut in the split second it would take the beast to land and devour him, killing him; his arms rising to block his stomach in one last desperate attempt to guard his baby.

He let out a startled yelp as a hand closed around his wrist and he was suddenly pulled, clasped close behind a body, a body almost as small as his was.

_"No!"_

His eyes popped open, his breath rushing to his lungs in sharp, little gasps as he tried to comprehend why he was still breathing, why there was no pain…

He gazed at the female standing rigid before him, her shoulders hunched in defense as she stared down the snarling werewolf with clouded blue eyes.

"Luna?"

Luna's hand grasped his wrist tighter, forcing him behind her further as she maintained eye contact with Neville's yellow orbs. The werewolf was crouched, his body quaking as he tried to howl, only to have his muzzle clamp shut. Luna's lips were moving, rapidly and almost breathlessly as Harry strained to look, almost as if she was speaking to the animal.

Neville's twisted body shivered once as he began to whine, before sitting back on his haunches; frozen.

A silence so thick it was near painful to Harry's static filled ears encapsulated the room, allowing not indrawn breath nor pant of pain to go unheard. Frozen, the world seemed frozen; but not stopped for long.

Riddle hissed, a sound almost inhuman and grating to the Allura's senses, crawling against his skull. The man raced towards Luna, his black eyes filled with anger and malice.

He did not make it to the blonde witch before a blur of white hurled itself at him, screeching like a hawk denied its final meal. Fleur's anger was a near visible thing, it radiated from her like sparks, casting flames down her fingertips and into her talons as she fought against the pirate and tried to do as much damage as she could. Harry felt his throat close as he watched her, each strike and each lash sending a wave of electricity over him that made his stomach heave and his organs attempt to squirm away.

Strong arms grabbed him and hauled him away from the Veela, into a dark corner. The scent of Shota, of family surrounded him, but Harry fought against it. Tears broke in his vision suddenly as he tried to claw his way loose weakly.

His eyes flittered over the dangerous form of Luna as she hissed silent words at the werewolf, holding him in place. Fleur followed Riddle throughout the room as he alternated between fleeing, and attempting to kill her. She was setting the room alight, small sparks reigning from her fingers to melt against the wooden floor, catching on any material. Ron sat dazed on the platform, his hand pressed to his bleeding side, a wound that seemed not to be healing and forced the Allura to keep to his knees.

But it was none of this which kept Harry's attention. No, his eyes were drawn to the small group of men that were advancing through the room, fighting off any of Riddle's men that seemed to leap from the shadows in droves, hidden in the walls, the tapestries.

When had a fight begun? Harry drew in a ragged breath, his eyes scanning over the fighting men, the slashing swords and the increasing amount of blood. It had happened so quickly, before even the idea of fighting back could register in his mind. He couldn't sit here. He couldn't lie back and wait, not while Draco was fighting…

Draco.

Harry shrieked and struggled harder against his brother, ignoring the pains that lanced through his chest as the fires Fleur had scattered in her anger began to grow and filled the room with smoke, thick and poisonous. Harry pushed his way to his feet, his torso swaying. He had to find Draco.

The blonde pirate watched the man approach with a roar, his sword brandished high in an obvious aim for Draco's heart. The blonde speared him before he could finish his battle cry, ripping his blade free in a move that was cruel and not unfamiliar to him. He raised silver eyes to scan the room, grimacing as he saw Fleur abandon her fight with Riddle to race towards her brother, her sobs audible even from a distance as she scooped the young boy into her arms and cradled him with her wings.

The pirate dragged a scarf over his mouth as the air became acidic with smoke. His gaze darted to Severus as the man pulled a gun from a black-toothed pirate and drove the weapon into the enemies skull, pulling James closer to his side. He caught his allies black gaze and nodded to the door. They needed to gather everyone and leave, before Riddle got his bearings back.

Draco pushed his way through the fighting men, his eyes wide as he scanned the room for Harry, desperately wishing the thoughts that filled his head were only his own nightmares and fears and that the boy was safe. He came across him almost abruptly enough to walk past him, struggling to throw off his brother, Shota.

The pirate embraced the smaller man in one vicious swoop, dragging his fingers through Harry's velvet black hair and scouring his body for signs of injury. When he opened his mouth to speak, he all but choked on the words. Nothing would come out. His eyes caught sight of the film of tears in emereld green orbs as Harry stared up at him and his heart broke.

"Harry, I…"

The Allura shook his head, a small but brief smile lifting one corner of his mouth. He let out a soft laugh that was more of a sob and tapped first his chest, directly over his heart, and then Draco's.

"I know Draco. I know."

It was as the blonde opened his mouth to say something, anything to his lover, his mate, that Riddle made a comeback. The man charged on Draco with a snarl, knocking both the blonde pirate and himself to the ground.

Riddle's face was in ruins, clawed and bleeding and almost unrecognizable from the wounds Fleur had bestowed upon him. He roared as he drove a fallen knife down on the younger pirate, spearing the flesh of his shoulder.

Draco screamed in pain, his vision blurring for a moment as Riddle smirked at him from above, a gruesome grin that would fill anybody's worst nightmare. "You Malfoys." Riddle whispered, his voice broken and bubbling from liquid in his throat, "All pathetic…"

Whatever Riddle had intended to say next was stopped as he was suddenly pulled backwards by the collar of his shirt. A second hand came from nowhere, burying an arrow to the hilt in Riddle's stomach and twisting until the man began to hiss, anger contorting him into something that was not fully sane, nor fully human.

Ron pulled the arrow back from where he had embedded it with a vicious tug, his face blank as Riddle howled in pain. The redhead watched as the pirate tried to back away, tripping over his own robes and clawing at his wound weakly. The Allura turned to help Draco to stand with hard eyes, giving not a second glance to the man who had captured him, imprisoned him and tortured him to a point where he had been forced to change all that he had been.

Draco winced as he was half-pulled to his feet, his hand reaching out unsteadily to grasp Harry's as his eyes locked on the flaming walls. "Out!" he hissed, pushing Shota to retrieve Luna and Fleur. "Everyone out! We're done here."

###

Harry sat on the deck of the ship, his mouth slightly agape as he watched Riddle manor go up in flames from a distance, howls of pain filling the sky as some men remained trapped within.

It was James who approached him first, his uncle saying nothing only wrapping a slender arm around his waist and watching the horizon silently. James was only just tall enough to rest his head on top of Harry's and he did so now as he began to hum, a song from the younger Allura's youth that drew a mournful sigh from both.

"How is baby?" James whispered, loud enough to be heard by Shota and Ron as the broader man tended to the wounds of Ron's body that were difficult to heal. They stilled as they waited for an answer, drawing a small smile from Harry. "Baby is fine, I can feel them growing. It will not be long until they're here, maybe three months?"

James smiled fondly, tucking a strand of hair behind one of Harry's pointed ears. "A month early then? If I recall correctly, that also happened with you. Must be a defect in your genes." Harry laughed shortly, breaking off when someone else approached him, the sight filling the young Allura with a burst of sudden longing.

"Draco."

"Harry." The blonde whispered as the Allura embraced him in a rush, his small body shivering violently. Draco draped the cloak in his arms over his lover, pulling the boy close as he inhaled the scent of Harry and his heart swelled to twice its size. "I'm so sorry Harry… I was a fool."

"I know." Harry glanced up with a small smile, his green eyes bright. "Don't worry…" his gaze travelled to the bandage wrapped around Draco's shoulder and he touched it lightly with his fingertips. "Does it hurt?"

The blonde smiled softly. "Only a little. Riddle did not make the wound a deep one." His own silver eyes travelled down to land on Harry's stomach, his thoughts spinning wildly.

Draco shook his head slowly, a smile spreading his lips as he reached down to lay a hand on Harry's stomach, delighting in the slight swell he felt there. A father… He was going to be a father…

"Well," Draco said with a sudden mournful sigh, "there goes my reputation of never impregnatin' a man."

Harry replied with a surprised bark of laughter.

###

"How is he?"

"He is well and resting thanks to the tonic Luna provided. His wings will heal perfectly."

Lucius nodded, his gaze still locked on the two forms of his son and Harry on the deck. Severus rolled his eyes at the display, before snapping them back to stare unashamedly at James' backside as the Allura passed by.

"Methinks, Severus, that you need to get laid."

The dark haired pirate growled at Lucius before striding off to have the wound on his arm dressed and to check in on Blaise, who had suffered a rather nasty blow to the head. Lucius watched him depart with a smirk before turning to Fleur.

The Veela watched him steadily, her ice cold eyes harsh despite the fact that her voice had returned to normal and talons no longer adorned her fingertips.

"Jean Paul is a lucky man to have a warrior like you by his side, Fleur. You fought bravely and I am thankful for that."

Fleur smiled sweetly, her blood stained skin delcate and white beneath teh stain. "Those who stand by your side are far more powerful. We have not yet finished our adventures with the youngling, Harry, Lucius. His child will be of most interest to me, more so than your little witch."

The blonde pirate growled lowly, shaking his head as a low whine sounded from bellow deck. "Why she insisted on bringing that disgusting animal back to my ship I'll never know. She's off her mind if she thinks she can control it."

Fleur chuckled, her eyes sliding upwards to look at the lightening sky. "Daylight is breaking. You shall meet Neville soon and perhaps then you may come to understand why she saved him, why she was the only one who could stop him."

"Meaning?"

The Veela cast an amused glance over her shoulder her white wings spreading behind her slowly as the breeze picked up. "Why, she is his mate, of course." With that, the winged creature took to the skies, her shape vanishing into the clouds and leaving Lucius to steer his ship home, where she would meet him again.

* * *

###

A/N: And yes this is the end but please don't kill me, it's definitely not THE END. This story is so well liked I've decided to write a sequel so please keep your eyes peeled it won't be long before it's out ^^ And just to keep you interested, here is a small taste of book two:

* * *

He watched them from behind the thick trees that littered the Malfoy manor grounds, the air sweet with the smell of honeysuckle as a summer sun filtered through the canopy of leaves and turned everything around him green.

Perfectly green.

Forest green.

Emereld green.

His eyes were narrowed, dark lashes casting shadows over cheeks the colour of pearl. His hair cascaded behind him, a waterfall of soft curls the colour of warm clouds and oyster shells. His fins flared subtly, silver and fine and sensitive in the soft breeze that swayed the leaves above his head. The pair in the meadow embraced, the smaller one's shoulders shaking as he tried to still his sobs.

"What are you doing, Scorpius?"

The white-haired beauty glanced behind him to see the young women that had spoken, a handful of months younger than himself though she liked to pretend she was older. Her hair was pushed into a ponytail, brown and fluffy as eyes the colour of chipped silver watched him suspiciously. His lips stretched into a lazy smirk.

"Waiting.. Aunt Rose... I am waiting."

Rose looked stumped by the reply, her eyes sparking with curiosity in a way that was so like her mother, Grandmother Hermione.

"Waiting for what?"

Scorpius brought his gaze back to the pair in the meadow, his emereld green eyes landing on the taller red head as his father, Harry, continued to sob.

"Waiting to be told the bad news."


End file.
